Dulce Venganza
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Sakura cuando estuvo en primara era una niña gorda, con lentes y con aparatos en los dientes pero un grupo de chicos y chicas le hicieron la vida imposible, sakura se fue y seis años regresa cambiada y con gana de venganse de aquellos que la humillaron.
1. Comienza mi venganza

**Capitulo 1: comienza mi venganza**

En el aeropuerto central de Tokio–Japón un avión está a punto de aterrizar, en ellos van dos jóvenes una chica de piel blanca, ojos morado y cabello rojo junto a ella un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y piel bronceada esos jóvenes se llama: Sakura y Naruto Uzumaki, el motivo de su regreso de Naruto es: por sus padres y estudios y el de Sakura es: **DESCONOCIDO **nadie a parte de su familia lo sabe.

Los jóvenes ajustaron sus cinturones de seguridad por orden del capitán, una vez listo el avión iba aterrizando, Sakura solo observa el paisaje mientras el rubio escucha música de su Ipoh, el avión al fin aterrizo los jóvenes se fueron agarran sus bolso de manos y dale para buscar el resto de su equipaje. Cuando ya estuvieron su equipaje se fueron en busca del chofer ya que sus padres están trabajando.

En otra parte de Tokio específicamente en las empresas automovilística de los Uzumaki, se encuentra en la presidencia un rubio y una peli naranja juntos con el presidente de la Corp. Uchiha.

-Bueno así quedamos, te espero esta noche en mi casa – Dijo Minato Uzumaki estrechando su mando con Fugaku un hombre de piel blanca, ojos y cabello negro.

-Claro que si, allí estaremos – Dijo Fugaku agarrando su maletín dirigiéndose hacia la salía y detrás de él, Minato que se dirige al aeropuerto.

En la mansión Uchiha se encuentra una pelinegra, ojos color negro y piel blanca cabello largo hasta la cintura, que con cómo pudo lleva dos caja hasta la sala y entro a su dos maravilloso hijos viendo tv en la gran sala de la mansión, Sasuke Uchiha el menor de los Uchiha cabello rebelde de color negro con reflejo azules piel blanca y ojos negro tan profundo como la misma noche, Itachi Uchiha el hijo mayor de Mikoto y Fugaku cabello negro largo agarrado de una cola, ojos negros y bajos su ojos una marga en forma vertical una en cada ojos y piel blanca.

-Sasuke-chan, por favor lleva esta caja al sótano e Itachi esta otra y con cuidado – Dijo Mikoto dirigiendo a la cocina – Y es para hoy, estamos.

Los hermanos Uchiha se fueron al sótano Itachi al frente y Sasuke detrás, cada uno acomodo la caja encima de un estante, antes de salir Sasuke su hermano Itachi lo detuvo.

-Mira Sasuke lo que conseguí – Dijo Itachi haciendo que Sasuke volteara y viera lo que su hermano le muestra una foto de él cuando estudiaba en primaria con todo su salón.

-¿Y eso qué? – Pregunto Sasuke con fastidio.

-Pues quiero que la veas y me digas algo de la peli rosa que estudiaba contigo y que tú y tus amigos le hicieron la vida imposible – Informo Itachi ya que conoció a esa peli rosa y no le gusto todas la humillaciones que su hermano menor y sus amigos le hicieron.

-No sé ni me importa saber de ella, lo que hizo fue ir a mi colegio con esa gordura – Dijo Sasuke tranquilo como si nada de la vida.

-Espero que si vuelve a parecer te haga la vida imposible a ti y tus amigos – Dijo Itachi saliendo furioso del sótano dejando a su hermano solo.

-Ya quisiera ver eso y si vuelve a verla la humillare como nunca lo he hecho – Murmuro Sasuke con una sonrisa de arrogante salió del sótano caminado hacia la sala - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sasuke viendo a toda su familia en la sala.

-Siéntate – Ordenó Fugaku serio, Sasuke se sentó a lado de Itachi esperando a que su padre hablara – Esta noche hay una fiesta en la mansión Uzumaki, así que los quiero a todos listo para las 7:00pm – Ordeno Fugaku.

-La fiesta se trata de negocio o hay otro motivo – Interrogo Itachi ya que siempre le toca ir a fiesta de negocio.

-Hay otro motivo los hijos de Minato y Kushina regresa a estudiar aquí y la fiesta es su bienvenida a Tokio – Respondió Fugaku levantándose de su asiento y caminando a su despacho.

-Ya escucharon, voy a prepararle sus trajes para esta noche – Informo Mikoto con su radiante sonrisa, Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron viendo tv en la sala.

En el aeropuerto se encuentra Kushina Uzumaki una mujer de cabello largo y de color rojo, ojos de un color morado y piel morena que se acerca donde sus hijos están esperando.

-Hijos al fin juntos los cuatros, los extrañe demasiado ¿Qué tal su viaje? – Pregunto emocionada Kushina abrazando a sus grandes hijos pero para ella nunca crecerán, siempre será sus pequeños bebé.

-Nosotros a ti madre como tú no tienes idea – Dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa.

-El viaje largo pero bien sin contra tiempo – Informo Sakura – Y papá ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

-Allí viene – Dijo Kushina – Es que tenía una reunión con Fugaku Uchiha.

-Con Uchiha he – Dijo Sakura con odio con ese apellido.

-¿Hija está bien? – Interrogo Kushina con preocupación a su hija.

-Si madre no te preocupes – Contesto Sakura que se acerco a su padre para abrazarlo.

-Mire que tenemos aquí si es mi hijo tan grande y fuerte como su padre y mi princesa igual de hermosa que su madre – Alago Minato a sus hijos.

Salieron del aeropuerto a la mansión Uzumaki para que descansara para esta noche en la fiesta, Sakura le pidió a su padre la lista de Invitados para ver quienes asistirán a la fiesta, una vez que la tubo se fue a su habitación a verla tranquilamente ya que la sirvienta se encargo de acomodar su ropa en su sitio.

-¿Veamos quienes asistirán esta noche? – Se pregunto Sakura empezando a ver la lista de invitados – Yamanaka, Hyuga, Hatake, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yakushi, Lee, Amma, Tenpin, Hozuki, No Sabaku, Seidou y Uchiha como en otros empresarios – Nombro los que a ella le importa saber para comenzar con su realmente motivo a Tokio ¿Qué comience el show?

En la noche ya todo listo en el gran salón de la mansión Uzumaki, poco a poco la gente fueron llegando la familia Yakushi, Kabuto es un joven, de pelo grisáceo, piel blanca y ojos negro, con gafas. Es sumamente inteligente y tiene una mente oscura. Orochimaru cabello negro largo, piel blanca y ojos amarillos como el de una serpiente, visten un traje negro, la otra familia es Seidou, Hozuki y Tenpin. Karin piel blanca, ojos y cabello rojo intenso usa un vestido largo negro, Suigetsu tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados, y lleva un traje blanco, Juugo un cabello erizado de color naranja ojos del mismo color que el cabello.

Pasaron veinte minutos y llegó la familia Hyuga, Lee y Amma, Hinata tiene un pelo azul oscuro, piel blanca, rasgos que heredó de su madre y por su puesto ojos blancos lleva un vestido rojo intenso con detalles plateados, Ten-Ten tiene ojos marrones y cabello castaño largo recogido en un moño al estilo chino, lleva un vestido rosa con detalles florales, Neji cabello castaño y ojos blancos, lleva un traje negro, Rock Lee posee cejas muy y grandes, ojos negros perfectamente redondos, el pelo cortado y peinado en un tazón de corte brillante lleva un traje verde, Hizashi Hyuga tiene la misma característica que Neji, lleva un traje blanco.

Después llego la familia Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi, Ino sus ojos azul y su cabello largo y rubio, siempre la tiene en una cola de caballo con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara, lleva un vestido pegado a su figura de color purpura, Shikamaru se caracteriza principalmente por tener una expresión de pereza o cansancio, lleva un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta de color negro, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes, Choji tiene el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, tiene un físico mucho más robusto y ojos negro.

Una hora después llegaron las familias Hatake, Inuzuka y No Sabaku, Kakashi en general, tiene un rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida, con una voz relajada y tranquila, y una actitud minimalista y apática, sin embargo, en situaciones graves ha demostrado tener una mirada muy severa e intensa. Es un tipo despreocupado y por lo tanto un poco "indiferente", y da la impresión de ser una persona algo solitaria e independiente, ya que pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre a solas leyendo sus libros eróticos, su cabello de punta de color plata, Kiba cabello corto marrón castaño, ojos negros y lleva dos marcas rojas en las mejillas con forma de colmillos lleva un traje gris, Gaara él tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles. Gaara no tiene cejas lleva traje negro, Kankuro cabello puntiagudo marrón, piel blanca y ojos café lleva un traje negro, Temari tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos verdes, lleva un vestido blanco con beige pegado a su figura y suelto de la cadera para abajo.

Y por último de la noche la familia Uchiha y Aburame, Mikoto lleva un traje blanco con pedrería negro, Fugaku lleva traje negro e Itachi igual, Sasuke lleva un traje blanco y Shino es un chico misterioso siempre con gafas oscuras, piel blanca y cabello marrón lleva un traje gris.

-Bienvenidos a todos a esta fiesta - Dijo Minato con una traje blanco y a lado suyo Kushina que lleva un vestido anaranjado – el motivo de esta fiesta es por negocio y la llegada de mis hijos, así que con ustedes Naruto y Sakura Uzumaki – Minato señalo las escaleras en donde dos jóvenes lucía un traje blanco y un hermoso vestido amarrillo.

Todos lo que están allí se quedaron con la boca a vierta por la hermosa que es la hija de Minato y Kushina es un ángel caído del cielo, Sakura y Naruto se acercaron a sus padres con una gran sonrisa, Sakura busco con la mirada a las personas que tanto busca y los encontró, el grupo juntos Karin, Juugo, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Suigetsu, Choji, Kabuto y Sasuke.

-_Que comience mi dulce venganza___– Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Continuara…

.info/vestidos-de-gala-largos/vestido-de-gala-rosa-largo/ (vestido de Ten-Ten).

.com/vestido-vanina_andre_alta_costura-modelo_fiesta-v129 (vestido de Temari).

. (vestido de Ino).

. (vestido de Karin).

.com/vestidos-de-gala/ (vestido de Hinata)

. (vestido de Sakura)


	2. Un mensaje

**Capitulo 2: Un Mensaje**

Pov Sasuke

Nunca en mi vida vi a una hermosa chica como la que está justa al frente a mí, con ese espectacular vestido amarrillo pegado a su cuerpo y es corte que tiene en vestido en la pierna derecha, que le da un toque provocativo, su pierna torneada con ese color de piel ¿Cómo sería hacerle el amor?, es un hecho esa chica será mi próxima conquista. La vi caminando a donde esta mis padres en paso firme y elegantes a lado de su hermano, no sé por qué pero la quiero agarrar el brazo y separarla de ese rubio, luego observe como sus padres camina a donde esta mi familia me acerque a donde están a ver si podía sacarle un sonrojo y algo mas ¿Quién sabe?

-Minato tienes una hija hermosa – Alago mi padre que la mira de arriba a abajo y eso de hermosa no lo discuto para nada.

-Gracias Uchiha-san – Dijo ella con una voz tan suave y inocente.

-Encantadora tu hija Minato y Kushina, ella es mi hermosa esposa Mikoto – Presento mi padre a mi madre la cual está con su linda sonrisa – Mi hijo Mayor y Itachi – MI hermano agarro con sus manos la mano de mi conquista y la beso – Y este es hijo menor Sasuke – Ella me sonrió y le bese su mano tan suave y delicada.

Toda la noche lo observe, Karin está más furiosa no le gusta que yo ande mirando a otras que no sea ella para su mala suerte yo soy dueño de mi propia vida, Sakura y su hermano el rubio tarado se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Se divierte? - Pregunto ese tal Naruto que no suelta a mi nueva novia ningún momento.

-Sí, gracias – Contesto Ten-Ten con educación.

-¿Y estudiaran aquí? - Pregunto Kiba sin quitarle la vista a mi Sakura.

-Sí, Nos quedaremos a estudiar en la Universidad Privada de Konoha – Contesto Sakura mirándolo, cosa que me molesto ya que su atención tiene que ser solamente para mí y nadie más.

El resto de la noche hablamos un poco con los hermanos Uzumaki pero su hermano siempre la saca a bailar pero no baila con otro que no sea él, así que me toco que bailar con Karin, no pude acércame a Sakura pero mañana en la universidad si lo hare pero me encargare que su hermano no esté cerca de nosotros. Me aleje de mi cita con Karin según ella, me acerque con los chicos que anda tomando su vino.

-Esa Sakura sí que es ardiente – Comento Sai.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso – Agrego Gaara bailando un poco de vino de su copa.

-Hagamos una apuesta – Sugirió Neji con una sonrisa de diversión.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta? - Pregunte ya que las apuesta es mi pasatiempo favorito desde niño y siempre gano.

-Quien logre conquistar y llevar a la cama a la Uzumaki gana un mes de esclavitud para quien que gane – Contesto Neji, todos aceptamos la apuesta menos Shikamaru, Choji, Juugo y Shino. Sin embargo, eso no me importa así menos competencia ya que ella caerá en mis brazos. La fiesta llego a su fin y no puede bailar con Sakura.

Mis padres me informaron que ya es hora de irnos ya que mañana empieza la universidad nos dirigimos a la entrara en donde están Minato y Kushina peor no están ni Naruto ni Sakura, según nos dijeron que por el viaje estaba muy cansado y se fueron a dormir pero que le daba la gracias por venir a la fiesta y que esperaba que la pasamos bien, mis padres entendieron y aceptaron sus disculpa, camino a la mansión nadie dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión me despedí de mis padres, subí a mi habitación atrás de mi esta mi hermano ya que a lado de la mía está la de él, abría la puerta, encendí la luces y empecé aquietarme la ropa y quedarme en bóxer, de repente mi hermano Itachi entro enojado y no sé porque pero eso no me importa porque y que yo sepa yo no le di permiso de entrar a mi habitación.

-Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué significa esto? - Pregunte enfadado.

-Te conozco a ti y tus amiguitos y más te vale que deje a la Uzumaki en paz – Contesto Itachi muy serio.

-No sé de qué habla – Dije caminado hacia la puerta para que este saliera.

-Te hablo de como tú y tus amigos miraban a la Uzumaki – Itachi se que le molesta mi forma de jugar con las mujeres.

-Mejor salte de mi habitación – Le dije, Itachi salió furioso pero no me importaba igual estoy cansado y no me gusta que me moleste a esta hora y menos por idioteces.

Fin Pov Sasuke.

Mientras en la habitación de Itachi, se encuentran furioso ya que haría lo que fuera que este en sus manos para que su hermano y sus amigos no le haga daño a la pali roja.

-No se volverá a repetir la historia con esta pelirroja eso si que no – Murmuró Itachi entregándose en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente una pelirroja se levanto con una sonrisa que da miedo, agarro una toalla y entro al baño ya que hoy es un gran día para lo que tienen mente, salió del baño y se dirige al armario ver que se pone para yo.

-A ver cuál será el más apropiado para el primer día en la uní – Sakura saco todo de su armario para buscar que ponerse.

Tanto buscar hasta que encontró lo que quería, un pantalón de tubo, una franela blanca con adornos azules, unos botines negros, un chaleco negro, un par de zarcillos de zafiros, una pulsera negra con pedrería azules y un sombrero blanco con una cinta azul, su maquillaje es delicado y sencillo solo uso una sombra azules con brillo, rubor rosado claro y un brillo en los labios, una vez lista salió de su habitación para desayunar con sus padre en el jardín pero antes paso por la habitación de su hermano el cual está dormido, Sakura soltó un suspiro y se dirige al baño de Naruto toma una cubeta y la llena de agua fría, salió del baño y a paso silencioso se acerco a la cama de su hermano ya una vez cerca le hecho el agua fría encima de este, Naruto despertó enseguida cuando sintió el agua fría en su cara, Sakura se hecho a reír y Naruto está confundido de lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Por qué iste eso? - Pregunto Naruto molesto por la broma de su hermana.

-Por qué vamos a llegar tarde a la uní así que levántate, ve al baño y yo voy a decirle al Mayordomo que saque tu colchón a secar – Contesto Sakura caminado hacia la salida de la habitación de su hermano sin dejar de reír.

-Más te vale que este seco para esta noche Sakura-chan – Amenazo Naruto desde su habitación, Sakura no le paro a la amenaza de su hermano.

Sakura le informo al mayordomo sobre el colchón de su hermano, mientras que ella se dirige al jardín con sus padres a ella le gusta tomar el desayuno allí.

-Buenos días mi princesa – Saludo Minato dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días hija, luces igual de que hermosa – Dijo Kushina con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días padres, gracias mamá igual tú – Dijo Sakura, una sirvienta le trajo una ensalada de fruta y jugo de durazno.

-¡Buenos días a todos! - Grito Naruto que acaba de llegar a la mesa, Naruto lleva unos pantalones negros, una franela anaranjada y una chaqueta negra y botas negras.

-Al fin llega come rápido que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa a la universidad – Dijo Sakura ya que siempre Naruto hace que llegue tarde.

La sirvienta le trajo a Naruto un gran tazón de rameen con todo, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se comió todo y más de siete tazones más, una vez lleno por así decirlo se fueron en el auto de Sakura un deportivo color plateado.

En la entrada de la universidad se encuentra un grupo de 15 personas, Karin lleva una mini falda negra, un top blanco con una cinta negra debajo de su pecho y una sandalia negra de tiras, Ino un pantalón blanco, una franela de seda de tirante color purpura al igual que las sandalias, Temari una falda color amarrillo, una blusa negra que se agarra en el cuello y unas sandalias negra con detalles amarillos, Ten-Ten lleva un vestido blanco con una cinta rosada en la cintura y una mini chaqueta rosado claro y una sandalias blancos, Hinata lleva un vestido azul marino con lunares blancos, una cinta blanca atada en la cintura y unas sandalias azules con blancos.

-Chicos luce más sexy que nunca – Alago Karin que no suelta a Sasuke del brazo, Sasuke usa unos pantalones negros, camisa azul marino, chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas negras.

-Iguales ustedes chicas – Dijo Kiba que usa unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y unas notas blancas,

Choji usa franela Marrón, pantalones negro y botas negras con marrón, Neji usa una franela con rayas grises claro y oscuros, pantalones negro y unas botas negras, Gaara una franela roja, chaleco negro, pantalones negros, unos guantes rojo y botas negras con rojo, Shino una chaqueta gris que le cubre la mitad del rostros, pantalones negros y botas grises, Shikamaru una camisa manga corta blanco con verde oscuro, pantalones azul marino y botas blancas con verde y Sai usa una camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalones grises y botas blancas.

-Claro, pero la que lleva el premio es... - Dijo Sai mirando hacia el auto deportivo plateado el cual el pecho está subiendo para cerrar bien el auto y de allí sale una pelirroja y un rubio.

-Sakura Uzumaki – Dijo Choji sorprendido por el look de la Uzumaki.

-¡QUE! - Gritaron Karin, Ino y Temari, por lo que Choji.

-¿Por qué dice eso Choji exijo una explicación? - Replico Ino enfadada ya que la recién llegada esa no podía verse más bella que ella eso nunca.

-Que problemáticas, si quieren saber miren hacia atrás de ustedes allí están sus preguntas – Dijo con aburrimiento Shikamaru.

Todos voltearon y se quedaron al igual que en la fiesta con la boca abierta la Uzumaki si que se ve hermosa y Naruto como ella están llamando la atención tanto de la población femenina como masculina y eso a Sakura le gusta, se acercaron hasta los chicos y saludaron.

-Buenos Días – Saludo Naruto y Sakura.

-Buenos días – Saludaron todos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? - Pregunto Ten-Ten ya que ella y Hinata son las más educada y dulce con las personas.

-Emocionado de empezar estos nuevos semestres, verdad Sakura – Contesto Naruto mirando a su hermana y Sakura solo afirmo, Sasuke no le quita la mirada de encima.

-Bueno Naruto vamos a la dirección a buscar los horarios – Dijo Sakura agarrando el brazo de su hermano y caminando hacia la dirección.

-No sé porque pero esa chica se me hace familiar – Comento Temari pensando de que sitio la conocía.

-Claro mujer problemática, ayer en su fiesta de bienvenida – Dijo Shikamaru ya que eso es lo más obvio.

-No flojo, pero siento que la conozco de otra parte de hace tiempo – Todos se pusieron a pensar. Sin embargo, nada simplemente le parece conocida pero no sabe de dónde, no siguieron pensando en algo que no tiene respuesta así que fueron al salón de comercio ya que esa era la primera clase que tiene juntos.

Mientras en la dirección Sakura y Naruto esperan a que le dé su horario, cuando al fin lo tiene se marcharon pero antes chocaron con una peli café, ojo café y piel blanca, usa un suéter rojo, un pantalón azul claro y sandalia de tacón bajo color negro.

-Discúlpanos no te vimos – Dijo Sakura ayudando a la chica con sus cosas tiradas por todo el piso junto a Naruto que las ayuda.

-No, se preocupe yo debía ver por dónde iba – Dijo la peli café que ya tenía sus cosas gracias a la ayuda de los hermanos Uzumaki – Gracias.

-De nada – Dijeron ambos.

-Una pregunta te puedo hacer – Pregunto Sakura que mira a la chica de arriba abajo no para quien ella se sienta mal sino que le hace recordar a ella cuando tenía 7 años.

-Usted dirá – Contesto la peli café con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde queda el salón de comercio? - Pregunto Naruto ya que le toco casi el mismo horario que su hermana.

-Yo te puedo llevar ya que tengo clase allí – Contesto la peli café – Claro que si quieren.

-Nos encantaría – Dijo Sakura – Por cierto me llamo Sakura Uzumaki.

-Naruto Uzumaki – Se presentaron los hermanos.

-Matsuri, gusto en conocerlo – Matsuri, Sakura y Naruto iba caminado hacia en el salón pero en el camino Sakura escribe un msj para siete personas, antes de llegar al salón cinco celulares sonaron, cuando Sakura, Naruto y Matsuri entraron se sentaron en un puesto para tres en el lado derecho cerca de la ventana al frente.

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Suigetsu, Karin, Ino y Temari que recibieron de un celular privado un msj que los dejos asombrados ya que se trata de una amenaza, el msj dice.

_**He regresado estúpido,**_

_**Y es para quedarme**_

_**Pero esta vez es diferente**_

_**Porque me quedare para**_

_**Vengarme de todos ustedes**_

_**Por todas la humillaciones**_

_**Que me hicieron pasar**_

_**Preparasen que vengo con todo**_

_**Atte: H. S.**_

Continuara...


	3. La nueva Matsuri

**Capitulo 3: La nueva Matsuri**

**Sakura POV**

Después de verle la cara a esos estúpidos me dio mucha risa cada uno esta asombrado por lo del mensaje, el profesor Hatake Kakashi llegara tarde comenzó la clase, Matsuri es una chica inteligente, simpática y buena persona.

-¿Matsuri te gustaría ser amiga mía? – Pregunte, ella se quedo sorprendida por mi pregunta.

-En serio quieres que sea tu amiga.

-Claro o tú no quieres, por qué a Naruto y a mí nos gustaría que fuera nuestra amiga –Dije con una sonrisa esa chica me hacia recordar a como era yo antes, pero a diferencia de otras personas yo si se que el significa de la amistad.

-Me encantaría ser su amiga – Dijo ella alegre - ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

-Por qué me agrada, además le vamos a demostrar a todos tu verdadero tú – Explique tomando los puntees de la clase de comercio internacionales.

La clase paso normal, claro si normal significa con las interrupciones de Karin, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Suigetsu, el profesor lo regaba y ellos como si nada, al final de la clase todos salimos le dije a Naruto y Matsuri que me espere en la cafetería ya que voy a buscar el libro para la próxima clase.

Cuando estoy en mi casillero y saco mi libro siento que alguien está detrás de mí por el olor del perfume sabia de quien se trataba, después no cambio nada ni si quiera su perfume.

-¿Qué desea? - Pregunte cuando cerré mi casillero y me di la vuelta para verlo a la cara de estúpido que tiene.

-Quería saber si esta noche me acompaña a un antro que lo inauguración hoy – Contesto Sasuke Uchiha con una media sonrisa, que me dio tan ganas de darle una cachetada.

-Si voy también ira Naruto y mi amiga Matsuri – Dije ya me está molestando su voz y pensar que antes esa voz me encantaba.

-¿Esa nerd es tu amiga? - Pregunto Sasuke con asco al mencionar a Matsuri.

-Sí – Conteste - ¿Por qué?

-Solo pregunto – Dijo Uchiha, yo solo lo deje allí y me fue camino a la cafetería ya que me está dando hambre y Uchiha solo es un completo imbécil el cual me voy a vengar.

Cuando llegue observe todo el lugar para conseguir a Naruto, lo encontré esta en el jardín y está discutiendo con los tarados y Matsuri no deja de llorar ¿Qué hicieron esta vez los estúpidos?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - Pregunte primero Uchiha me molesta y ahora esto, es que ellos nunca se cansara de usar de su disque popularidad solo es presto para humillar a los más débiles.

-¡PASA QUE ESTOS LE ESTABA JALANDO Y TIRANDO LAS COSAS DE MATSURI POR TODO EL LUGAR! - Grito Naruto note que en verdad está furioso al igual que yo ya que eso me hizo pensar algo que paso hace tiempo.

**Flash Black**

En un lago se encuentra una niña peli-rosada toda mojadas observando sus utilices escolares y 15 niños (as) que se reía a carcajada de lo que le hicieron a la niña toda la escuela se ría de ella.

-Eso para que aprendas a no fijarte en mi Sasuke-kun – Dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

-Y-o yo no h-hice n-nada – Dijo la peli rosada entre su llanto.

-Mira niña tonta yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú ni aunque fueras la única chica en este planeta y universo – Dijo Sasuke que agarra a la peli rosada del brazo y la tira de un empujón al lago – Y si llegas a rebajar de peso tan poco porque Karin es mil veces mejor que tú – Sasuke la señalo y continuo con las humillaciones para Sakura – tú nunca le llegara a los talones.

En mundo de aquella pobre niña se volvió negro desde que entro en esa escuela, siempre ese grupo la humillaba y creyendo que Sasuke sentía algo por ella y todo era mentira, solo la utilizo a ella para sacar algo de provecho de su inteligencia pero al igual que los demás la humillaba, desde ese entonces solo faltaba dos día de su graduación y irse con su familia a otro país, el corazón de Sakura se partió en miles de pedacitos.

**Fin Flash Black**

-¡AHORA MISMO TE PONES A RECOGER LAS COSAS A MATSURI SINO TE LA QUIERES VER CONMIGO! - Grite ya estoy furiosa.

-Y por qué debería ser eso – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por que si no lo hace te la pongo a recoger Karin – Esa voz era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros recógela – Dijo Uchiha - ¡YA! - Ordeno.

Karin obedeció lo que Uchiha le dijo, Matsuri sigue llorando, Naruto y yo tratamos de calmarla. Cuando Karin termino de recoger los útiles de Matsuri esta se lo tiro de mala gana.

-La próxima Karin ten cuidado lo que hace porque te puede ir muy mal – Le advertí a Karin.

Toco la campana y todos nos dirigimos al salón de literatura, yo seguía molesta cuanta ganas tenia de darle su merecido a Karin, es que todavía no entiendo como una estúpida como ella todavía existe en este mundo, bueno hora que recibe un msj de S.H.

Antes de llegar al salón me dirigí al baño con Matsuri, Naruto se encargo de cuidarnos los puestos y nuestra cosa, yo solo me llevo mi maquillaje y mis dos celulares para mandarle un msj a Karin.

Cuando termine de escribir el msj, me lave la cara me maquillaje leve y luego a Matsuri para que no se le notara sus ojos de tanto llorar, cuando llegamos al salón nos encontramos con una Karin con cara de espantos, parece que mi msj no le gusto para nada.

**Fin Sakura Pov.**

Karin esta aterrada ese msj la desconecto, ya que esa tal S.H., sabia su más grande secreto y eso no le gusta para nada, sus amigos tiene más de media hora preguntándole que tenia y ella nada que contesta, Karin se sentó y resiso otra vez ese msj.

_**Mensaje:**_

_**Si sabe lo que te conviene**_

_**No te vas a volver a meter**_

_**Con mas nadie sino**_

_**Quieres que mañana por la mañana**_

_**Salga en el periódico las fotos que te envié.**_

_**Atte: H. S.**_

Eso no le puede estar pasando a ella miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza ¿Como esa S. H. sabe su secreto? ¿Quién se lo dijo si nadie sabe más que ella? ¿Cómo sabe lo que paso hace rato con esa nerd? ¿Quién es la que manda esos msj? Todas esas preguntas y más pasan por la cabeza de Karin.

**Sakura Pov**

La profesora Kurenai Yūhi nos mando a hacer un resumen de una historia inventada por nosotros mismo individuar, cada lunes envíales cada capítulos de las historia de cada uno de nosotros a su correo que ella acaba de copiar en el pizarrón, cuando terminamos el resume cada uno fue diciendo de que se trata su historia hasta el momento las historias se trata de Fantasma, Acción, Aventuras, Fantasía, Terror, Romance, hasta que por ultimo llego mi turno.

-Mis historia se trata de una niña la cual por un grupo de populares la humillaron, la utilizaron y hicieron su vida un infierno, un día ella se fue después de graduarse, cuando regresa solo tiene un objetivo en mente vénganse de aquellos que la trataron mal – Explique la profesora está emocionada por mi historia.

-¿Cómo se llamara tu historia? - Pregunto la Profesora Kurenai.

-Dulce Venganza – Conteste.

-Bueno espero que ya tenga una idea de cómo empezar, porque ya quiero leerla – Me comunico la profesora.

Seguimos con los demás, antes de salir la profesora nos pidió nuestro correo que se lo pasáramos en un trozo de papel con nuestro nombre, para ella agregarnos y mándale nuestras historias. Al final de la jornada de clases hice que Naruto nos llevara al centro comercial para que Matsuri y yo fuéramos de compras.

Cuando llegamos Naruto se fue le dije que dentro de una hora nos viniera a buscar, mi madre se encargo de contratar un equipo de protocolo, maquillaje y peinado. Matsuri y yo recorrimos por todas las tiendas, compramos vestidos, ropa casual, sexy pero cómoda y moderada no como la que Karin está acostumbrada a vestir, zapatos, bolsos, accesorios y ropa para cuando vallamos a la finca de mis padres, yo igual compre algo para mí.

-Sakura, te da vergüenza de que me vea contigo, por eso me compraste estas ropas – Pregunto Matsuri con el rostro agachado.

-No, Matsuri te la compre porque tú necesita un cambio de look y mostrarle a Karin y sus amigos que tú eres realmente hermosa – Conteste con una gran sonrisa que ella acepto.

Naruto nos busco por las buenas no le conviene que lo visite de noche porque sabe lo que le pasaría, en todo el camino Matsuri nos platico un poco sobre ella. Cuando llegamos a la mansión, mi madre nos saludo y fuimos al comedor por que ya es hora del almuerzo y mi padre nos está esperando, mi padre en la cabecera, Naruto y Matsuri del lado izquierdo de mi padre y del lado derecho mi madre y yo.

Al finalizar el almuerzo mi padre fue a su oficina, Naruto a su cuarto a jugar videojuego y mi madre, Matsuri y yo al salón de fiesta ya que allí está todo el equipo, hoy será una tarde de mujeres y una nueva Matsuri.

-Buenos chicas – Dijo mi madre – Hora de la función.

Primero comenzamos con Matsuri, cada chica se encargo de algo sus cejas, pies y manos, cabello largo hasta la cintura, pestañas y maquillaje. Cuando terminaron Matsuri quedo hermosa, más de lo que era anteriormente, se cabello ya no es largo si no lleva el corte de Laura Pausini la cantante italiana, el cual salió en aquel video con su tema primavera anticipada.

Luego de terminar de arreglamos fuimos a mi habitación, a elegir que usaríamos hoy para el antro, escogí para Matsuri una minifalda arrugada, camisa sin tirante fruncida (azul marino), zapatos PEEP TOE abierto, diadema azul marino, aretes mosaico con cuentas, collar de concha azulada, anillo de plata de corazón y pulsera zafiro, seguí yo para mi elegí un Top de Leopardo, Shorts cargo, chaleco negro, Botines alta de tacón (negro), moño (negro), pendiente de plata, collar de encaje, anillo de plata con una piedra negra en el centro y Brazalete Hippie, mi cabello me lo corte en un estilo mechones en capasa.

Naruto ya está listo espera a fuera de mi habitación ya que nosotras tardemos haciendo el nuevo look de Matsuri, cuando salimos encontramos con un rubio muy atractivo lleva una camisa manga larga color blanco con los tres botones suelto, un pantalón negro rasgado en las rodillas y botas negras.

-Al fin – Dijo Naruto de tanto esperar – Pero aunque valió la pena de ver a dos hermosa mujeres conmigo, voy hacer la envidia del todo el antro y quiero ver la cara de cierto grupo.

-Si quieres verle las caras entonces vámonos para presentar a la nueva Matsuri – Comente, salimos de la casa en el auto deportivo de Naruto negro.

Llegando en el antro las miradas de envidia de la población masculina para Naruto por esta con nosotras, Matsuri recibimos halagos y envidias de las mujeres y hombres, entramos y Naruto y Matsuri fueron a la barra mientras yo ubico al grupo de Sasuke que está en la pista de baile, cuando me vieron se acercaron a mí.

-Sakura querida ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Ino.

-Fabulosa – Conteste yo, mire hacia la barrar y le hice una seña a Naruto y Matsuri para que viniera.

-Sakura-chan ¿Quién es la chica que esta con Naruto-kun? - Pregunto esta vez Hinata con un sonrojo al nombra a mi hermano, Naruto se coloco a lado mío junto con la peli café.

-Chicos le presento a Matsuri – Dije con una gran sonrisa a ver su expresión.

-¡ELLA ES MATSURI! – Gritaron todos que no dejan de ver a Matsuri, Gaara es el más sorprendido de todos ellos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Matsuri esquiva su mirada de la de Gaara? ¿Porqué su sonrojo? ¿Acaso Matsuri siente algo por Gaara?

**Fin Pov Sakura**

**Continuara…**


	4. Celos parte I

**Capítulo 4: Celos Partes I**

**Gaara Pov**

Woooow, nunca pensé que debajo de toda esa ropa de mal gusto se encuentra una belleza de chica, Matsuri esas piernas torneada firme, pequeña cinturas que con sus movimientos me excita, pecho de la talla de mis manos firma, valla ahora sí que necesitare un baño de agua congelada muy congelada, ya que siento una presión en mi entrepiernas.

Matsuri, Naruto y Sakura fueron a buscar una mesa para ellos tres y nosotros nos fuimos a la nuestras. Sin embargo, deseo que Matsuri se siente a mi lado para tocar esas lindas piernas, mis amigos (as) no sale de sus asombros.

-Matsuri si que está buena – Aclaro Sai con una sonrisa picara.

-Como seria estar encima de ella y meter mi miembro en ella – Dijo Kiba que no quita sus asquerosos ojos de **MI** Matsuri.

Ya va como que **MI** Matsuri si ella no es nada pero lo será, siento una gana de matar a quien le ponga una mano a ella acaso yo Gaara No Sabaku siento celos de que otro toque lo que es mío por derecho pero una cosa sí es seguro yo no tengo celos, solo la quiero para pasar el rato, además nunca he tenido relaciones con una virgen, mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo y mis amigos hace los mismo.

-¿Otro mensaje de H.S? – Pregunto la más inocente y tímida del grupo Hinata.

-Si – Contestamos Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Karin, Temari, Suigetsu y yo.

_**Mensaje:**_

_¿Qué le parece el look de esa peli café?_

_Porque a mí me encanta,_

_Lástima que ninguno de ustedes ver,_

_Lo que personas como esa chica de _

_Nombre Matsuri esconde debajo de_

_Toda esa ropa._

_PTT: Tenga cuidado por que _

_Estoy más cerca de lo que se_

_Imagina._

_**Atte: H.S.**_

Como es posible que esa personar sabe tanto sobre nosotros ¿Quién será? ¿Qué busca? ¿Por qué se quiere vengar? ¿Quién demonio es H. S.? No continúe por que recibí otro mensaje y me sorprendí que sea otro mensaje de H.S.

**Mensaje:**

_Gaara No Sabaku yo que tú_

_No miraría a Matsuri así,_

_Ya que eso te puede destruir_

_¿Cómo lo iste con Imiko?_

_Pobre chica ella si te amaba._

_No te ocurre hacer lo mismo con_

_La peli café porque sino_

_Te la veras conmigo._

_PTT: Yo si te hago que_

_Llores lágrimas de sangres._

_**Atte: H.S.**_

¿Quién quiera que sea esa persona pagara por amenazarme? ¿Cómo sabe lo de Imiko? ¿Quién se dijo? ¿Quién demonio es H.S.? Pues esa persona no le tengo miedo y yo tendré a Matsuri como sea y H.S. me pagara por amenazarme.

Las chicas bailan muy pegadas a mis amigos y Ino baila conmigo, me fije en la mesa de Los Uzumaki y Matsuri, observe como los tres bailan juntos, Naruto baila una canción con Matsuri y otra con Sakura, cosa que me molesto Matsuri y Naruto baila muy pegado para mi gusto.

-Gaara, no me digas – Ino llamo mi atención - ¿Qué te gusta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-No – Conteste secamente – Como crees Ino, solo pensé como seria tenerla en mi cama – Agregue besando el dulce cuello de Ino.

Toda la noche trate de acércame a Matsuri pero sin éxito ya que el Uzumaki no la deja sola en toda la noche, a la hora de la salida nos encontramos con ellos.

-¿Ya se van? – Pregunto Temari ya que mi linda hermana está un poco ebria.

-Sí, ya nos vamos – Contesto Matsuri, Naruto la tiene agarrada de la cintura como a su hermana ¿Cómo queriéndola proteger a ambas? Pero de ¿Quién?

-Matsuri si quieres te llevo ya que vive por donde yo y los Uzumaki del sentido contrario – Propuse con una sonrisa picara, sin embargo no me duro mucho.

-Tranquilo Gaara, Matsuri se quedara esta noche en mi casa en la habitación de Sakura – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de paso yo tenía ganas de borrársela esa sonrisa de su cara con mi puño que ya está formado en mi mano, cosa que noto Sakura y los demás no por borrachos.

-Además Naruto, Matsuri y yo vamos hacer una mini pasarela de pijama y mis padres y tú serán los jueces – Comunico Sakura con una sonrisa que no sé si fue de diversión o burla de que yo no veré eso y el tonto del rubio sí.

Llegue a la casa enojado y con una Temari dormida, es que no escogió otra hora para dormir sino ahorita y de paso tengo que llevarla a su habitación, como pude subí la escalera es mi imaginación o Temari está comiendo demasiado por que pesa una tonelada, una vez que la deje a la gorda de mi hermana en su habitación me fui a la mía. No dejo de pensar en que Matsuri modelara su ropa para dormir a Naruto, Sakura no me importa ya que es su familia pero Matsuri que lo hará con voluntad propia eso me hacia tener el humor de mil demonios.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar anunciando un msj nuevo ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme a esta hora?

_**Mensaje:**_

_Deja de torturar tu mente,_

_Matsuri seguro la estará_

_Pasando de MARAVILLA_

_Con ese rubio, que por cierto_

_No está nada mal, yo siendo ella _

_No lo pienso dos veces._

_Jajajajajaja! Me rio en tu_

_Cara, solo piensa que ese rubio_

_Está tocando lo que tú quieres_

_Tocar…_

_Buenas Noche Gaara ;)_

_**Atte: H.S.**_

Como odio a esa persona pero no descansare hasta encontrarla y hacerla sufrir, si claro yo pensando en Matsuri la nerd de la uni. Y si ella está dejando tocar por Naruto.

-¡NO! – Grite – Él nunca tocara lo que es **MIO**– Susurre.

Poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, ya que si estoy cansado de tanto bailar.

**Sueño de Gaara.**

¿En dónde estoy? Revise el lugar con mi mirada y vi que es mi habitación, la puerta lentamente fue abriendo dejando ver una figura femenina y es Matsuri ¿Qué hará ella aquí? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?

-Matsuri – Susurre - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a mostrarte mi pijama mi ropa intima – Contesto ella se quito una bata de seda de color negro con encaje rojo, dejando ver su ropa intima del mismo color y encaje que la bata de seda.

Realmente se ve hermoso el negro hace resaltar su tono de piel, su manos agarraron los tirante del sostén con solo verla desnuda su pecho para mí solamente me excita por que a medida que su bata de seda iba cayendo desde su fina cintura en donde esta ahorita moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro en forma de un "8" tipo árabe, la seda fue desliándose hasta llegar al piso dejando a mi peli café con esa lencería que le queda ver como una diosa, la parte de debajo de su ropa intima es un hilo.

Matsuri lentamente fue acercándose a mi cama con cada paso sensual y muy provocativo me excita mas y mas, cuando ya la tengo al frente de mi su mano acaricio mi pierna izquierda, fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a mi muslo.

-Sabes algo Gaara-kun eres realmente guapo – Dijo Matsuri en un tono muy erótico, lentamente fue caminando como una gata sentándose debajo de mi intimida, moviendo su cadera provocativa, no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero tengo mis piernas y brazos atados a cada pilar de mi cama.

¡¿Demonio Matsuri que planeas con esto? – Pregunte enojado al sentir mi miembro demasiado puro ya sentí la necesidad de hacerla gritar de placer, hacerla mía pero como si estoy atado - ¡Suéltame! – Exigí.

-No, Gaara a pena estoy comenzando – Me dijo Matsuri que se inclino para adelante de mí, besando mi cuello dejando pequeños chupones – Ahora eres mío Ga-a-ra-kun – Señalando las marcas en mi cuello, fue descendiendo hasta mi pecho y con su lengua fue haciendo circulitos por todas partes.

-¡Por Dios, Matsuri déjame tocarte! – Suplique ya no podía controlarme, ya que las ganas de tocarla me están volviendo loco y ella disfruta hacerme gemir.

-No G-a-a-r-a – Deletreo cada letra de mi nombre provocando más excitación en mí.

Matsuri fue bajando mi bóxer negro hasta mis tobillos dejando ver mi miembro todo erecto, observe como mi Matsuri sonreía y sus ojos tiene mucha lujuria, me encanta saber lo que puedo provocar en ella, Matsuri paso su lengua por todo el contorno de sus labios, con su mano derecha agarro mis testículos y con la otra mi miembro con su lengua fue lambiendo cada parte de él, me está volviendo loco, su mano derecha dejo mis testículos y ahora ambas manos están e mi pene agarrándolo mientras ella lo mete en su pequeña boca, luego coloco mi pene en el medio de su pecho erecto subiendo y bajando y su lengua lambiendo la punta de mi pene.

-¡POR DIOS, MATSURR! – Grite Excitado – Déjame tocarte.

-Lo siento Gaara, pero no se va a poder – Dijo ella chupando mi pene más rápido dejando que llegara al primer orgasmo.

-¿Por qué no se podrá? – Pregunte entre cortado mi respiración esta irregular.

-Porque quede con otra persona esta noche – Contesto ella aparándose delante de mí.

-¿Con quién? – Pregunte enojado, ella no me puede hacer esto y dejarme así.

-Conmigo – La puerta volvió abrirse dejando pasara a…

-NARUTO UZUMAKI – Grite, observe como él la voltea para que quedan frente al frente, luego la levanto y la penetro rápido y ella grito del placer.

**Fin del Sueño de Gaara**

MATSURI – Desperté sobre saltado bañado de sudor, vi la hora que esta lado mío y me fije en la hora son las 6:00 am, ya amaneció, recordé el sueño que tuve y me enoje – Tengo que saber que paso en esa pijamada de anoche – Dije enojado hoy si que va ser un mal día para mí.

_Continuara…_


	5. Celos Parte II

**Capitulo 5: Celos partes II**

**Pov Sasuke**

Me levante con un dolor de cabeza horrible, eso me pasa por tomar tanto me senté en la orilla de la cama agarrando mi cabeza con ambas manos, sentí unos brazos femeninos rodear mi cuello.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Karin con su estúpida voz chillona.

-Suéltame Karin, deja de molestar – Conteste enojado quitando sus brazos de mí.

Me levante, tome una toalla antes de entrar al baño colocándole seguro para que Karin no pase, la cabeza no me dejar de doler y Sakura Uzumaki todavía no cae en mi cama para ganar esta estúpida apuesta ya que me queda solo esta mes para que termine el semestres.

Entre a la ducha y deje que todo mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua tibia, cuando termine salí y gracias a Dios que Karin se fue quería estar solo, salí de la habitación de invitados ya que nunca he llevado a ninguna de esas ofrecidas a mi habitación ya que la que lleve allí será la indicada de ser mi esposa, cosa que dudo. Entre a mi habitación para vestirme de una vez porque se me puede ser tarde para llegar a la Universidad, una vez listo baje con mi mochila para desayunar con mi familia, como siempre mi padre a la cabeza a su lado derecho mi madre y del lado izquierdo Itachi y Yo.

-Buenos Días, hijo – Saludo mi madre.

-Buenos días – Dije seco ya que ese dolor de cabeza no se me quita por nada.

-Otra vez te emborrachaste, otra vez la misma pelirroja – Reclamo mi padre - ¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza? – Pregunto.

-Hmp – Conteste, la sirvienta m trajo mi desayuno y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

El desayuno como siempre halagos para mi hermano y regaños para mí, como quisiera que me dejaran en paz de una buena vez.

-¿Para ti quien es la indicada? – Pregunte ya bastante molesto – Sakura Uzumaki.

-Si ella es la indicada, busque información sobre ella y es la indicada para llevar el apellido Uchiha – Contesto él y el resto estaba de acuerdo con lo que me dijo.

Salí enojado de mi casa, ya que no soportaba que siempre busquen una candidata para mí, subí a mi auto negro deportivo. ¿Por qué no deja yo elige la que será mi esposa? ¿Por qué desde que apareció esos estúpidos msj mi vida es cada día peor? ¿Por qué todavía no consigo que la Uzumaki este en mi cama? ¿Será que estoy perdiendo mis encantos? Imposible pero tarde o temprano caerá en mi cama. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_**Mensaje:**_

_Buenos Días!_

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Espero que Karin_

_Allá sido suficiente_

_Lo dudo! Bueno_

_Espero que tenga_

_Un horrible día te_

_Espera una sorpresa en _

_La uni, así que cuando llegue_

_Ve directo al salón_

_De música y busca_

_Dentro del piano un sobre_

_Allí te dirá el por que_

_Más nunca jugaras_

_Con las mujeres._

_**P.T.T.**__ Vas a sufrir_

_Demasiado de eso me_

_Encargo yo =)_

_**Atte: H.S.**_

Otra vez esa persona que gana de molestarme la vida, acelere para llegar rápido a la Universidad no puedo permitir que nadie tenga el dichoso sobre, cuando llegue me estacione a lado del auto de Gaara, mis amigos están todos reunidos pero yo le pase de largo hasta llegar al salón de música y buscar el único piano que está en el centro del salón, me acerque y lo abrí para ver un sobre blanco que dice en letra mayúscula **"SASUKE UCHIHA"** lo tome entre mis manos y lo abro para ver el estúpido juego H.S., no podía creer lo que mis ojos ven, ¿Cómo H.S. sabe de esto?, mi celular volvió a sonar.

**Mensaje:**

_Te gusto mi regalo_

_Porque eso es una_

_Copia, yo tengo la_

_Original, ¿Qué pasaría_

_Si llega a las manos de_

_Tu padre?_

_**Atte: H.S.**_

Salí enojado de allí guardando el sobre dentro de mochila, mis amigos llegaron a donde estoy.

-Hinata quiere contarnos algo que descubrió acerca de H.S. – Comunico Neji, dirigí mi mirada a Hinata causando que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Pues no estoy segura, pero creo saber quién es H.S., por sus iniciales y los msj que recibido – Dijo ella – H es de Haruno y S de Sakura, ósea que H.S., es Haruno Sakura, la chica que ustedes hicieron la vida imposible.

Lo que Hinata dijo me callo como un tobo de agua fría, ósea que la gorda es la que nos está amenazando, pero si es ella ¿Dónde demonio esta? ¿Por qué no nos da la cara? ¿Una chica como ella no es difícil de encontrar?, sea como sea la voy a encontrar y me las pagaras. Otra vez los celulares de todos empezaron a sonar, otro msj de la gorda.

_**Mensaje:**_

_Buenos días a todos_

_Espero no a verlos_

_Molestados estúpidos!_

_Me imagino que ya_

_Sabe quién soy?_

_Hasta que al fin_

_Empieza a utilizar_

_Su inteligencia un 15%_

_Aunque yo pensaba_

_Que ustedes no tenían cerebro…_

_Muajajajajajajaja! ^_^_

_**Atte: H.S.**_

Todos ya estamos que nos lleva el diablo, tocaron el timbré así que nos dirigimos al salón a esperar el profesor de Fundamento Económico Asuma, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una escena que no me gusta nada, sentí que mi sangre hirviendo ya que me encontré con Sakura y Ryotaro Tsuchiura cuerpo de Tsuchiura es muy atlético, con una altura de 181 cm, hombros duros y pelo corto verde. Con ese tipo de cuerpo, nadie pensaba que es un simple pianista, que sus manos en estos momentos están en la cintura de **MI** Sakura y esta más roja que un tomate.

-Gracias Ryotaro-kun – Dijo ella.

-De nada Sakura – Dijo él.

-¿Se puede saber que hace un estudiante de música clásica por estos lados? – Pregunte molesto, mi grupo está detrás de mí.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Contesto Ryotaro en el mismo tono que yo.

-Fíjate que si, por que está en mi territorio – Le comunique cosa que no le tomo muy bien que le digamos.

-No te tengo miedo a ti ni a tu grupo – Dijo este tipo siento que lo odio.

-Por favor Ryotaro-kun no pelen si – Le suplico Sakura a él.

-Ok Sakura, yo me voy y para la próxima cuídate hermosa – Dijo el antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla a **MI** pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – Pregunto Sakura en un tono lleno de rabia.

-Una cita contigo – Conteste con arrogancia ya que estoy a pocos pasos de ella.

-Sera la otra semana, porque estos días estaré ocupada – Informo Sakura.

-¿En qué? – Pregunte más furioso.

-Tengo citas – Contesto Sakura alejándose y sentarse con su hermano y Matsuri, ya que el profesor Asuma llego y mando a sentar a todos.

No podía creer que ella tengan citas con otros que no sea yo, pero voy a descubrir con quienes son para hacer todo lo posible que cancele sus citas con ellos para estar conmigo y terminar con esta apuesta rápido, mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, déjame adivinar es la gorda otra vez y su msj no contiene nada bueno.

_**Mensaje:**_

¿_Quieres saber con_

_Quienes son las citas_

_De Sakura Uzumaki?_

_La respuesta es Neji,_

_Gaara, Kabuto, Kiba,_

_Sai y el diente de tiburón._

_Lástima que tu todavía_

_No logras una cita con_

_Ella._

_**Atte: H.S.**_

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

**Continuara…**


	6. La invitación

**Capitulo 6: La invitación.**

**Matsuri Pov**

La amistad con los hermanos Uzumaki es sincera, pura y hay demasiada confianza, ayer en la noche me la pase súper con ellos, los chiste y gesto raros de Naruto me hicieron reí demasiado como nunca en mi vida lo hice y con Sakura siento que hay algo misterioso alrededor de ella, aunque sea muy simpática me gustaría que algún día me dijera que oculta. Mi cambio de look a todos mis compañeros y universidad se quedaron sorprendido.

-¿Sakura porque llegaste con Ryotaro? – Pregunte ya que él nunca le gusta ayudar a "estudiantes generales" como él nos caracterizo.

-Es que casi me caigo por las escaleras y él me sujeto por la cintura para que no me cayera – Contesto Sakura en susurro ya que estamos en clase con Asuma-sensei.

La clase continuo normal, Naruto es muy divertido casi hace que Asuma-sensei pierda la cabeza. Toco el timbre todos salimos cada uno con su grupo, lo bueno es que mi grupo solo somos tres los hermanos Uzumaki y yo, el profesor Asuma nos detuvo a todos los alumnos a mitad de pasillo según él para informar algo.

-Chicos disculpen es que alguien - Mirando De reojo a Naruto-kun – Hizo que mi cabeza olvidara informales algo, verán al final de semestres quiero una empresa de su imaginación puede ser hotelera, restaurant, automovilística, vino, de construcción y aérea, en grupo de cuatros y se evaluara de la siguiente manera un informe escrito a manos, maqueta y defensa de su empresa – Explico el profesor muy serio.

-¿Usted nos dirá como se conformaran los grupos o los elegiremos nosotros? – Pregunto Naruto.

-Aquí tiene la lista de los grupos – Contesto El profesor entregando una lista a todos según el grupo que corresponde, mi grupo son Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y yo que bueno ya que de ese grupo de "**Populares**" ella es la más tierna y de buen corazón.

En la hora de descanso Naruto iba feliz de que nos tocara juntos, que raro si Naruto de él pienso que es muy "**Aplicado**" o ¿no?

-Saku, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun esta tan feliz? – Pregunte ya que la curiosidad me gano.

-Porque cuando son proyecto así siempre lo hacemos juntos – Contesto Sakura, bueno al fin entiendo la alegría del rubio.

Tomamos una charola para agarrar el almuerzo de los tres, una vez llena nos dirigimos a lugar en donde nos sentamos ayer en el césped y cubriéndolo por un frondoso árbol que nos da su sombra y nos protege del sol.

-¿Chicos me puedo sentar con ustedes? – Pregunto Hinata muy tímida.

-Claro que si Hinata-chan – Respondió Naruto con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

-¿Y eso Hinata que está con nosotros y no con tu grupo? – Interrogo Sakura – No es que me molesta tu presencia sino que se me hace raro – Aclaro.

-Es que nos toca hacer el trabajo juntos y yo pensé estar con ustedes para que vamos pensando cómo hacerlo – Contesto Hinata mirando el césped.

-Perfecto, así todos damos una idea para la empresa y lo hacemos – Propuse y a todos le pareció bien la idea.

Durante todo el descanso nos pusimos de acuerdo como y donde haremos el proyecto, Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros. Tocaron el timbre así que nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio ya que tenemos educación física con Gay-sempai, es vestuario de educación física tanto para las mujeres y los hombres consta de un chor color azul marino y una franela blanca con mangas corta y cuello color azul marino.

-¡Bien chicos, vamos a correr un poco seis vuelta a la pista! – Grito Gay-sempai emocionado más que nosotros excepto Rock Lee ya que él está igual que el profesor.

Todos nos agrupamos en grupo de tres así que poco a poco fuimos haciendo las vueltas que mando hacer Gay-sempai, le digo la verdad no soy buena en deporte esto no va conmigo pero Sakura y Naruto-kun son muy buenos trato de seguirle el ritmo, pero siento que no me llega oxigeno a los pulmones no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

-¡MATSURI! – Lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente fue la voz de Naruto.

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente y acostumbrándome a los rayos del sol que entra por la ventana, cuando ya pude me di cuenta que estoy en la enfermaría.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – Me pregunte pero alguien me dio una respuesta.

-Te di un ataque de asma – Me Respondió Sakura que se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas que allí hay.

-Pero si no me ha dado desde que tenía cinco años – Explique un poco confundida porque hace tiempo que no me da.

-Pero te dio – Dijo ella muy seria – Matsuri por Dios, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer atletismo si tienes asma?

-Lo siento Sakura – Agache mi cara de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Uff – La escuche suspirar – Matsuri debiste a vernos dicho, Naruto está muy preocupado por ti, nos diste un tremendo susto – Informo ella con más calma y tranquilidad.

Solo pensar que Naruto está preocupado por mi culpa me hace sentir culpable - ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? – Pregunte sin verla a los ojos.

-Fue por un poco de agua – Contesto ella – Voy por él se ha demorado demasiado, Matsuri descansa lo necesita – Dijo pero antes de irse me abrazo como si yo fuera su hermana menor.

Una vez sola me puse a pensar en Naruto es un chico guapo, simpático y protector con Sakura y conmigo y eso que llevamos dos días de conocerlo, Naruto es el chico que una chica quiere a su lado lástima que Gaara no es como Naruto, pero que rayos pienso cómo es posible que estoy comparando a Naruto con Gaara. La puerta se volvió abrir pensé que es los hermanos Uzumaki así que fije mi mirada hacia la puerta, sin embargo, no son ellos sino Gaara.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunte en susurro pero el perfectamente me escucho.

-Saber cómo estaba – Contesto él serio típico de Gaara – Al fin tu novio te deja sola – Un momento novio pero, ¿Cuál novio?

-¿De qué hablas? – Lo interrogue ya que yo no tengo novio.

-¡No te hagas, el Uzumaki y tú son novios! – Grito muy enojado en sus ojos se nota la rabia.

Espere un momento él dijo Naruto y yo somos - ¡Novios! – Grite incrédula la información que todavía no proceso.

-¡Matsuri deja de hacerte la inocente! – Me siguió gritando cosa que me hizo enojar.

-¡No tiene derecho de exigir nada, ni de gritarme! – Le gripe muy enojada.

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe dejando a la vista a Naruto muy preocupado, seguro mis gritos lo pusieron así - ¿Matsuri te pasa algo? – Pregunto Naruto pasando por el lado de Gaara ignorándolo y acernadase a mí.

-N-Naruto-kun, no nada me pasa – Contesto algo nerviosa ya que está muy cerca de mí, sentí que toda mi sangre se acumulan en mis mejillas.

-Segura.

-Claro Naruto-kun – observe como Gaara se le pone los nudillos blanco.

-Gaara menos mal que te veo – Dijo Naruto para que busca a Gaara.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Gaara con rabia y entre dientes.

-Está invitado este fin de semana a la hacienda de mis padres, ya tu grupo están informado – Contesto Naruto quien me abraza por detrás - ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? – Pregunto él.

-Si, t-tranquilo t-todo esta b-bien – Respondí con dificulta ya que la respiración de Naruto choca contra mi oreja y mi cuello.

-No sabe lo preocupado que estaba por ti, porque si te pasa algo no se qué haría – Dijo Naruto, en su voz se nota la tristeza y la preocupación que siente, así que me di la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

No sé cómo paso pero ya tenía los labios de Naruto sobre los míos, el beso es lento y tierno Naruto me toma de la cintura para pegarme más a él, mi cuerpo está en un ataque de nervios ya que mis manos están temblando y poco a poco rodé su cuello con mis manos, para ser mi primer beso es perfecto y de paso mi primer beso con Naruto-kun, Naruto con su lengua me piden permiso para profundizar el beso así que poco a poco abrí mi boca para sentir mejor el beso nuestra lengua parecía luchar entre ellas, Naruto si que sabe besar sus labios son tan tierno y sexy me encanta, mis manos empezaron a tocar la melena rubia como el sol, tan sedosa y suave.

**¡PLASH!**

Nos separamos por el ruido de la puerta y por falta de oxigeno, me gire para ver la puerta ya Gaara no estaba pero que mas da Gaara me humillo miles de veces y yo merezco ser feliz, si Naruto es mi felicidad que así sea, recordé el beso de hace poco me sonroje seguro mi rostro esta mas rojo que una manzana y un tomate juntos. Sentí los brazos musculosos de Naruto otra vez en mi cintura.

-Vamos a buscar a Sakura-chan – Propuso Naruto su respiración esta igual que la mía irregular.

-S-si v-vamos a buscar a S-Sakura-chan – Dije igual que él bueno casi igual.

Salimos de la enfermería para buscar a Sakura, Naruto seguía agarrándome de la cintura y yo con mi rostro rojo mirando el suelo no podía verlo a la cara, además mas no me molesta estar a pegada a él será que estoy sintiendo algo por Naruto.

**Matsuri Pov Fin**

Continuara…

**GRACIAS A:**

**tiny lizard**

**Konan340**

**Cerezito-Karla**


	7. El secreto de Sakura

**Capitulo 7: El secreto de Sakura**

**Itachi Pov**

Estoy en mi habitación porque es sábado y a partí de ahorita hasta el domingo por la tarde me voy a la hacienda de los Uzumaki a pasar el fin de semana allá y cuidar de que mi tonto hermano menor no haga una tontería, una vez arreglado mi maleta me fui a dar un baño porque entre dos horas nos vamos hacía la hacienda.

Una vez listo busque mi ropa que consta de una bermuda color marrón y una camisa blanca y unas botas blancas, tenía que pensar para detener a mi hermanos y sus amigos no quiero que otra persona salga lastimada, como le paso aquella peli rosa.

-_Sakura Haruno y Sakura Uzumaki, parece que el nombre Sakura son los que esos niñitos le gusta hacer sufrir _– Pensé – Pero esta Sakura no se cómo pero no le harán daño.

Salí de mi habitación hacia el piso inferior donde todos me están esperando ya que mi madre sugirió que todo nos fuéramos juntos para compartir en familia, porque según ella tenemos tiempo sin salir en familia y que lo extraña y como siempre mi padre y yo no nos gusta verla así y aunque Sasuke no lo admita se que a él tanto poco le gusta ver a nuestra madre triste. Ya todo acomodado en camioneta arrancamos mi padre y mi madre al frente y mi hermano y yo en los asientos trasero, como siempre Sasuke escuchando música de su mp3 y yo solo viendo por la ventana, el viaje en carretera es muy tranquilo pero muy aburrido.

Cuando llegamos a la hacienda vi que es extra grande y que todos los amigos de Sasuke están allí en la entrada recibido por los señores Uzumaki y me parece extraños que ningunos de su hijos estén allí, pero antes de preguntar por ellos siento que alguien bien pero en caballo ya que se escucha a lo lejos los galope del caballo, cuando el caballo llego a donde estamos se pudo ver la figura de Sakura Uzumaki montando e iba a bajar, sin embargo, antes que cualquier amiguito de mi hermano la ayudara yo me acerque y la ayude a bajar. Sakura es una chica increíblemente guapa lleva un corsé blanco, bolero de fresa por en encima de los hombros, shorts de mezclilla orgánico, botines vaqueros rosa, sombreros rosa, aretes de diamante rosa y guantes de piel rosa.

-Nunca vi a una chica que le gustara tanto el rosa – Dije.

-Si me gusta el rosa – Dijo ella.

-Hija, ¿Dónde está Naruto y Matsuri? – Pregunto el señor Minato que se acerca a donde estamos.

-Padre tuve que dejar eso dos tortolos solos – Contesto ella – Su amor empalaga.

-Mira quién habla la chica que le encanta un dulce – Dijo Minato sonriendo y abrazando a su hija.

-Una cosa es una cosa y otra cosa es otra cosa – Dijo ella – Una cosa es que me encanta el dulce y otra cosa es escuchar todas esas palabras de amor que se dicen eso dos y de paso que tanto amor me dan ganas de vomitar – Explico ella separándose de su padre.

-Buenos ya nuestros invitados están aquí.

Entramos a la mansión que por cierto es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, llena de todos los lujos, las sirvientas llevaron nuestra maletas de cada uno de nosotros a su respetiva habitación, Sakura y los señores Uzumaki se quedaron el piso inferior, casa unos le toco una habitación increíble pero como siempre Karin de caprichosa ya que sin "querer" abrió una habitación y quería esa y no la de ella, dando así un espectáculo en el pasillo.

-Señorita ya le dije que esa habitación esta ocupada y la de usted está en el sondo del pasillo – Trato por tercera vez la sirviente de convence a Karin.

-¡No me importa quiero esa habitación! – Grito Karin desesperada.

-Sasuke por favor has callar a tu novia – Dijo mi padre muy serio y furioso.

-Hmp.

-¡Te dije que quiero esa habitación! – Dijo zarandeando a la pobre muchacha.

-Se puede saber, ¿Quién te dio permiso de mal trata así a Yuriko? – Todo dirigimos la mirada a donde provenía la voz y trata de nosotros se encuentra Sakura y furiosa.

-Ella que no me quiere dar esta habitación – Contesto Karin ofendida.

Sakura camino a paso lento pero firme hacia Karin y alejo a Yuriko de Karin – Ella hizo bien, por favor Yuriko puede retírate yo me encargo – Ordeno ella en voz amable dando la espalda a Karin.

-¿Entonces si me quedare con la habitación? – Pregunto Karin triunfante.

-No – Contesto Sakura mirando a Karin con rabia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa habitación es mía y nadie bien permiso excepto yo y el personal de aquí en entrar en mi habitación – Explico Sakura – Y te lo advierto que yo no me entere que tú has vuelto a mal tratar a uno del personal o te la veras conmigo – Advirtió.

-¡Pero yo no quiero la habitación que me toco! – Grito Karin.

-Sino la quieres puedes dormir en el establo total hay mucho espacio allí – Dijo Sakura encerrándose en su habitación para que Karin dejara de molestar.

Cada uno entro a su habitación dejando a una Karin enfurecida, Sakura definitivamente no será una chica fácil para mi hermano y sus amigos pero igual le diré sobre la apuesta y después de allí es cosa suya lo que desee hacer. Ya cuando termine de arreglar todo supe que Naruto y Matsuri había llegado y que todo se encuentran en la piscina de la mansión, pero antes pase a la habitación de Sakura ver si la encuentro, lentamente giro la perilla para abrir y una ver que abrir por completo vi que en la cama hay una peluca de color rojo como el cabello de Sakura, cierro la puerta y me acerco a la cama para tomar la peluca, la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a una peli rosa en un bikini blanco con detalles color verde claro.

-Itachi – Fue lo único que ella pronuncio.

-Así que Sakura Uzumaki es nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno – Dije yo que todavía sostenía la peluca en mis manos.

-Yo te puedo explicar – Dijo Sakura.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase saber que esa pequeña peli rosa está bien me alegraba el corazón pensaba que por culpa de mi hermano y sus amigos nunca la volvería a ver pero verla aquí me alegra demasiado.

-Tranquila que hay tiempo, así que te escucho – Le dije nos dirigimos a unos de los sillones que hay en la habitación – Pero ponte esto no valla ser que entre alguien y te vea con el cabello rosa – Le pase la peluca ella la tomo y se la coloco con cuidado ocultando su hermoso cabello rosa.

-Pues vera cuando tu hermano y sus amigos me humillaron me sentía mal en ese momento quería era morirme, cuando llego la graduación recogí titulo para no ir a la fiesta le hice prometer a mis padres que nos hiramos cuando lo tuviera el titulo en mis manos – Dijo Sakura sin dejarme de mirar – Cuando me fui de aquí no tenía intenciones de regresar, en Inglaterra conocí a Naruto y sus padres, ya que ellos son mis padrinos por un tiempo no hable con nadie no salía de mi casa solo de segundaria a la casa esa era mi rutina de todos los días, pero con ayuda de Naruto empecé a salir poco a poco, hasta que por fin deje que la vida no se me arruinara por culpa de tu hermano – Valla que cambio hasta su físico se ve más hermosa de lo que era – Hasta me puse a cuidarme y hacer ejercicio para rebajar de peso, sin embargo, una noche mis padres y yo salimos a cenar a un restaurant todo salió mal mi vida cambio, ya que tuvimos un accidente automovilístico en donde mis padres murieron – De sus ojos color jade brotaron lagrimas parece que usa lente de contactos así que la abrase – Ese día si desee morirme con ellos hasta intente matarme pero mis padrinos no me dejaron, fui a una psicóloga para superar la muerte de mis padres por vario tiempo – Acaricie su cabello artificial tratando de calmarla – Cuando lo supere, le dije a mis padrinos que quería regresar pero que me hiciera pasar por su hija, mis padrinos no se reusaron para Naruto le gusto la idea de ser su nueva hermana.

-¿Y por qué regresaste? – Pregunte alejándome un poco de ella para ver su rostros ya las lagrimas había cesado.

-Me quiero vengar de tu hermano y sus amigos por todas las humillaciones - Respondió Sakura con rabia en su ojos, se separo de mí para buscar su lente de contactos que están al lado de una mesita que allí hay para colocárselo.

-Te ayudare con tu venganza – Dije muy seguro de lo que dije cosa que la tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Cómo! – Grito – Pero Itachi desde que tengo uso de razón tú siempre has cuidado de Sasuke y que nadie le haga daño.

-Si es verdad pero mi hermano y sus amigos te hicieron mucho daño con sus humillaciones cuando tú no le iste nada a ninguno de ellos – Conteste – Además ellos necesita una buena lección y yo te ayudare a dársela y más a mi estúpido hermano – Dije sonriendo.

-¿Itachi-kun puedo confiar en ti? – Me interrogo.

-Claro que si – Le asegure – Además déjame decirte que mis hermanito y sus amigos hicieron una puesta en la cual consiste en humillarte pero ante tiene que llevarte a la cama.

-Así pues no la tendrá nada fácil – Dijo Sakura – Espero que me guarde el secreto Itachi-kun.

-Dalo por hecho que así será – Le asegure.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que hermosa.

La vi sonrojarse definitivamente Sakura así se ponga un disfraz es hermosa y más que nunca, antes de salí la abrase de nuevo tener entre mis brazos se siente muy bien, ella trasmite tan paz y armonía como dolor y sufrimiento y no la culpa de todo lo que le paso me sorprende que ella se mantenga de pies Naruto, Kushina, Minato y Matsuri son su pilares para que ella se mantenga de pies y me encantaría ser unos de sus pilares, la puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando ver a mi pequeño hermano menor.

-Interrumpo – Dijo entre dientes ya que su puño esta casi blanco y me dio risa pero trate de controlarme.

-No hermanito no interrumpe nada, además Sakura y yo íbamos saliendo – Informe y ella asintió, Sakura cerró su habitación con llave.

Bajos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia la piscina, Sasuke al lado izquierdo, Sakura en el medio y yo al lado derecho, me gusta ver los celos de mi hermano será que él siente algo por Sakura o ¿no? Sea como sea yo lo averiguare pero por el momento ayudare a Sakura en todo, hay hermanito espero que me perdones pero alguien debe darte una lección, quien más que la chica que años tras estaba enamorado de ti y que tú por imbécil destruiste o tal vez no.

Cómo esa descubriré que siente el uno algo otro y si mis calculo son correcto al final de esta historia tan triste espero que sea felices y si no lo son pues, que sea lo que Dios quiera pero espero que no haya tanto dolor no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos sufriera tanto.

Llegamos a la piscina todos están allí parece que nos esperaba.

-¿Al fin llega en donde estaba? – Pregunto Naruto que se acerco a nosotros y agarro a Sakura para protegerla de que no le hiciéramos nada malo.

-Solo conversando Naruto – Contesto Sakura –Vamos con Matsuri.

Una vez que se fueron observe que Sasuke me mira.

-Aléjate de Sakura, Itachi ella es mía – Amenazo mi hermano menor.

-_Si supiera hermano que esa Sakura es la niña que hiciste sufrir tanto y que te dará la lección de tu vida por imbécil_ – Pensé ya que mi hermano se fue con sus amigos así que me fui a donde esta mis padres – Este fin de semana si que promete ser largo – Suspire.

**Itachi Pov Fin**

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Feliz Navidad y 12 Deseos

**Capitulo 8: Feliz Navidad Y 12 Deseos**

A pasado un mes en donde han pasado muchos acontecimientos los cuales ningún de los chicos ganaron la apuesta, nadie pudo llevar a la Uzumaki a la cama, Itachi ayudando en lo que puede a Sakura porque tan poco quería hacerle daños a su pequeño hermano, Naruto y Matsuri son novio por un lleva tres semana de noviazgo cosa que molesto a Gaara, Sakura haciéndole la vida miserable a los estúpidos como ella los llamas, Sasuke celoso aunque no lo admita ya que Sakura se la pasa entre Itachi y Ryotaro, todos los lunes como le mando la profesora Kurenai manda su historias cada vez más interesante, Hinata se ha vuelto amiga de Sakura, Naruto y Matsuri haciendo que su amor por el rubio crezca más cada día pero su mayor problema es que está enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga.

**19 de diciembre: final del semestre**

En el salón de literatura todos están ansiosos esperando los resultados de quien es el ganado en las historias que hicieron, la profesora Kurenai entro con las dos historias que según una de ella es la ganadora.

-Chicos hay un empate – Informo Kurenai.

-¡Que! – Gritaron.

-Pues verán, hay dos historias que son las ganadoras – Comunico – Y son la de Sakura Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Que! – Gritaron los mencionados.

-Así es, chicos la Universidad pensó en darle un premios a ambos por una excelente historia – Dijo Kurenai – Antes del otro semestres ustedes irán a Venecia – Italia a pasar una semana allá.

Sakura no quería eso pasar una semana con Sasuke es lo peor que lo hubiera pasado pero tal vez se puede vengar sin que este su amiguitos, Sasuke le encanta pasa esa semana con Sakura por que la podría enamorar ya que últimamente siente algo por ella que no sabe disfrazar. En la hora del receso todos se fueron a la cafetería solo fueron Sakura, Naruto y Matsuri ya que Hinata tenía que ir hablar con Ten-Ten.

-Sakura – a llamo Naruto que tiene agarrada a Matsuri por la cintura - ¿Qué vas hacer si tendrás que pasar una semana con el Uchiha?

-No lo sé Naruto – Contesto Sakura pensando como librase de ese viaje – No quiero pasar ni un solo días con Uchiha.

-Sakura pero que pasa solo va al viaje y ya – Dio Matsuri.

-Si fuera tan fácil, Matsuri pasar una semana con la persona que me hizo tanto daño – Dijo Sakura sentada en el césped con su hermano y cuñada-

-Pero Sasuke-sama ha cambiado – Dijo Matsuri – Tal vez hasta cambio y no es como antes.

-Matsuri tiene razón Sakura tal vez Sasuke allá cambiado – Dijo Naruto.

-Pues yo creo que no, personas como él nunca cambia – Dijo Sakura levantándose molesta por el comentario de los dos.

Sasuke observo como Sakura sale de la cafetería y fue detrás ella, la siguió hasta la azotea de la Universidad, Sakura parece pensar en lo ocurrido de su hermano y su cuñada.

-_Sera que Naruto y Matsuri tendrá razón y Sasuke cambio_ – Pensó Sakura –Persona como él nunca cambia.

-Quién sabe tal vez él puede cambiar – Dijo una voz ronca y varonil detrás de ella.

Sakura volteo y se consiguió con dos ojos color negro – Sera _que Sasuke sabe que hablo de él_ – Pensó Sakura.

-Pero dudo que Naruto cambie ni hoy ni nunca – Dijo Sasuke.

-Uff, lo que digas – Dijo Sakura tratando de irse de allí pero Sasuke lo impidió.

Sakura no sabía que paso porque de un momento a otro tiene los labios de Sasuke encima de los suyos, Sasuke atrajo a Sakura a hacia él para sentirla más cerca como él deseaba probar eso labios que en sueños lo están volviendo loco, Sasuke mordisqueó el labio inferior de Sakura para penetra esa deliciosa boca, Sakura por otro lado estaba confundida no sabía si golpear a Sasuke o correspóndele el beso que por cierto no está nada mal a todos aquellos sentimientos que antes sentía por Sasuke comienza a surgir, Sakura se separo de Sasuke y salió corriendo de allí ella lo odia y eso nadie lo puede cambiar ni el mismo Sasuke por todo el dolor que le causo o sea que el amor que le tenía y que pensaba que estaba enterrado seguía intacto.

Terminando las clases último día de clase todos se fueron a sus casas ya que este fin de semana es Noche Buena y Navidad.

**24 de diciembre: Noche Buena**

En la mansión de los Uzumaki todos están ayudando con la decoración de la casa los sirvientes con la comida juntos con la señora Kushina mientras que los demás con el árbol de navidad ya que hoy van a celebrar la noche buena juntos con la familia Uchiha y eso cierta persona no le gusta nada, ya que tiene que ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Hija vas a destruir ese muñeco? – Pregunto Minato a ver a su hija con unos de los muñecos en sus manos.

-No padre solo lo acomodaba – Contesto Sakura.

Todo el día y tarde se la pasaron acomodando todo para en la noche, a las 7:00pm se fueron a vestir y Sakura no quería pasar su noche buena con su peor enemigo en casa lo quería todo tranquilo pero tal parece que el destino se empeña en juntarlo, Sakura un vez lista con su elegante vestido se quedo sentada en el marco de la ventana para observa las estrellas.

-Como los extraños – Susurro con nostalgia.

-Sabe que ellos te están observando desde allá arriba, hija – Dijo Minato que en ese momento entra a la habitación de Sakura.

-Lo sé pero los extraños.

-Se que no somos tus verdaderos padres Sakura, pero quiero que sepa que para nosotros eres nuestra hija y te queremos demasiado no queremos que en este día este triste – Dijo Minato con palabras de apoyo para su querida hija – Además a tus padres no le gustaría que este así o ¿sí?

-Tienes razón padre – Dijo Sakura – Mejor vamos que pronto llegara nuestro invitados.

-Se que no te agrada la persona que viene pero trata de estar feliz.

-Tratare padre – Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Sakura y su padre van bajando y justo en ese momento van llegando la familia Uchiha que al ver la escena Mikoto no aguanto y saco una foto como Kushina, después toda la familia Uzumaki juntas, Kushina le dio la cámara de ella a Itachi para que sacara la foto, después toda la familia Uchiha y así sucesivamente.

-Sakura – Llamo Mikoto.

-Dígame – Dijo Sakura.

-Quiero sacarte unas fotos con mi hijo Sasuke – Dijo Mikoto muy feliz.

-Yo no creo.

-Tranquila Sakura yo no muerdo – Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke agarro a Sakura por la cintura y fueron en donde está el árbol navideño, Sasuke coloco a Sakura al frete suyo agarrándola por la cintura pegándola más a él, por otro lado Sakura sus sentimientos es un torrente de emociones una guerra entre el corazón y razón. Mikoto siguió sacando fotos hasta tener muchas de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Hace una excelente pareja – Alago Mikoto con una gran sonrisa como una niña pequeña por su primer juguete.

Sakura no le gusto su comentario y se zafo del agarre de Sasuke y acercarse a su padre y hermano que miran a Sasuke molestos, Kushina se dio cuenta de esto como Itachi y mando a colocar la mesa de enseguida para quitar el ambiente pesado que tenía.

Durante la vela todo estuvo excelente y con una gran alegría, una animada conversación todos felices menos Sakura que tenía una de nostalgia, luego de la cena hicieron un brinde en donde todos desearon una feliz navidad para todos, Sakura fue hacia el barcón para tomar aire fresco ya que estar allí en la sala con su peor enemigo eso si que le quitaba el aire.

-Como te gustaría que estuvieran aquí – Susurro al viento para ella misma o eso creía ella.

-¿Quién? – Pregunto una voz ronca y varonil atrás de ella.

-No es de tu incumbencia – Respondió Sakura molesta.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia – Dijo Sasuke al odio de Sakura.

-¿Por qué? – Interrogo Sakura dándole la cara a Sasuke.

-Por esto – Sasuke agarro la cintura de Sakura y la beso con mucha ternura y amor, Sasuke nunca había besado así porque para él todas las mujeres eran iguales unas regaladas ya que todas siempre se le ofrecida pero con Sakura todo es distinto siente como si la conoce de hace tiempo también siente mucho dolor, tristeza y misterio en ella, Sakura quería alejarlo de ella pero algo en su interior le decía que no que lo quería siempre a su lado quería su calor y protección, sentía que lo necesita a su lado entre tanto oscuridad y dolor.

Sakura reacciono y porque se dio cuenta que había correspondido otra vez a s beso y eso no estaba bien así que se alejo de él y se fue para su habitación, Naruto que estaba observando todo se quedo callado hasta que los Uchiha se fueron. Cuando ya los Uchiha se fueron Naruto fue a la habitación de su hermana ya que necesita hablar con ella, toco la puerta pero nadie le contesto así que decidió entrar, encontrando a Sakura sentada en la ventana con su pijama ya puesta.

-Tenemos que hablar Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto acercándose hasta ella.

-Naruto me asustaste – Dijo Sakura colocando su mano derecha en donde está el corazón - ¿De qué quieres hablar Naruto? – Pregunto.

-De Sasuke Uchiha – Contesto Naruto.

-No quiero hablar de él – Dijo Sakura levantándose de la ventana para acostarse en su cama para que Naruto la dejara en paz pero parece que eso es imposible.

-Los vi besándose Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto con un toque burla

-¡Que tú que! – Grito Sakura.

-No grite Sakura-chan que nuestros padres están dormidos – Dijo Naruto – ¿Sakura-chan acaso te gusta Sasuke? – Pregunto Naruto acercándose al colorido rostros de su hermana.

-Pero que dice Naruto deja de decir estupidez – Dijo Sakura – Ahora salte y déjame descansar quiero dormir.

-Como tú digas Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto acercándose a la puerta – Sueña con Sasuke – Naruto salió disparado antes de recibir una sandalia.

-A mi gustarme Sasuke, aja si como no.

**25 de diciembre: Navidad**

Sakura se la paso en cerrada en su habitación su familia trato de sacarla pero nada ni con la ayuda de Matsuri quiso salir solo estar encerrada y estar sola con su recuerdo, Sakura extraña a su verdaderos padres ya que en esta época sus recuerdo le pegaba muy fuerte y nadie estaba allí para consolarla ya que le dijo a su familia que estaría muy bien pero todo era mentira para que ellos disfrutara.

**31 de diciembre: despedida del año**

La familia Uchiha invito a todo el mundo para que juntos despidiera el año y compartir con todos juntos con una gran cena, todos están allí y disfrutaba la compañía de las personas que los rodeaba. La vela estuvo interesante con un gran entusiasmo la señora Mikoto trajo uvas para todos 12 para ser exacto para que pidiera sus deseos para el año nuevo, cuando a todo le quedara una uva que pidiera un deseo con todo el corazón.

-_**Deseo ser feliz con la mujer que ame**_ – Deseo Naruto en su pensamiento.

-_**Deseo ser feliz con Naruto sin hacer sufrir a Matsuri**_ – Deseo Hinata.

-_**Deseo encontrar la felicidad con mi verdadero amor **_– Pensó Matsuri

-_**Deseo que Matsuri ve el verdadero yo –**_ Pensó Gaara.

-_**Deseo que el problemático de Shikamaru se me declare**_ – Pensó Temari.

-_**Deseo que la mujer problemática sea menos problemática**_ – Pensó Shikamaru.

Y así continuara hasta llegara a Sakura y Sasuke que eran los últimos que faltaba.

-_**Deseo descubrir a la verdadera Sakura y también entrar en su corazón**_ – Pensó Sasuke.

-_**Deseo que mi venganza se cumpla y ser feliz con otro que no sea Sasuke**_ – Pensó Sakura.

Ya todos listo, se colocaron en circulo y se agarraron las manos para y empezando el conteo regresivo desde el 28.

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012! - Gritaron todos.

_**Continuara…**_

**Que este año 2012 mejor que el anterior y que todos sus deseos se cumpla.**

**De todo corazón mis mejores deseos para todos los de **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPSEROS AÑO NUEVO 2012**

**A TODOS 3**


	9. Venecia, ¿Qué hace tú aquí?

**Resumen: **Sakura cuando estuvo en primara era una niña gorda, con lentes y con aparatos en los dientes pero un grupo de chicos y chicas le hicieron la vida imposible, Sakura se fue y seis años regresa cambiada y con gana de vénganse de aquellos que la humillaron.

**Parejas Principales:** SasuSaku y NaruHina.

La historia es completamente **MIA** y no nadie puede **TOMARLA, NI ADAPTARLA SIN MI CONTESIMIENTO Y SIN MI PERMISO.**

Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, le pertenece al único y gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una producción de:**Rossi Uchiha.

**Capitulo 9: Venecia, ¿Qué hace tú aquí?**

En el aeropuerto de Tokio se encuentra dos de las familias más importante de todo Japón la familia Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha con sus amigos de sus hijos ya que se iban por una semana a Venecia, Sakura una que no quiere ir a ese viaje y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha todo menos con él y sus padre y hermano no están de buena cara con saber que su princesa se irá una semana con Uchiha, Sasuke por otro lado estaba como decirlo contento así tendría una semana para él solo con Sakura, pero una persona estaba preocupado por ambos.

-Hija no te acerque a Uchiha – Dijo Minato celoso como cualquier padre por su hija.

-Tranquilo padre así será, porque yo soy la que no quiere ni estar en el mismo sitio que el – Dijo Sakura tratando de oculta su enfado.

-Trata de pasarla bien en Venecia, mira que es un lugar muy hermoso – Dijo su Kushina a su hija para subirle el ánimo.

Mientras que Sasuke no deja de ver a Sakura y cada gesto que hacía, él no entiende porque su disgusto cuando debería estar feliz que va a ir con él a otro país a pasarla bien los dos solo por una semana, Itachi que observa a su hermanito se acerco.

-Yo que tú no la miro tanto – Comunico Itachi.

-Déjame en paz Itachi – Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Déjala de mirarla así – Dijo Itachi – Ella no es como las demás y mucho menos con la que tu está acostumbrado a estar – Itachi se alejo y camino hacia la familia Uzumaki.

-Hmp.

Itachi se acerco a Sakura para tratar de convencer de que no hiciera nada durante el viaje y que lo disfrutara en paz por el bien de ambos – Trátalo bien si Sakura.

-No prometo, ni juro nada Itachi-kun – Dijo Sakura.

-Trata Saku si – Insistió Itachi.

-Uff, no le hare nada pero se mete en donde no lo llama y me las pagaras – Dijo Sakura alejándose de Itachi.

-Este viaje va hacer un infierno para los dos – Susurro Itachi, él sabía que Sakura no es la niña que solía ser gracias a su hermanito y sus amigos, ahora falta que ninguno de los dos salga herido.

Pasaron quince minutos y llego la hora de partida, Sakura y Sasuke terminaron de despedir de sus seres queridos lo bueno es que tocaron asientos separados dejando un Sasuke molesto ya que está detrás de la pelirroja por dos asiento, Sakura por otro lado está muy feliz de no estar cerca del Uchiha.

Llegaron a Venecia Sakura observa la hermosa vista de ese lugar le brinda mientras que Sasuke busca todo su equipaje, una vez listo se fueron en busca de un taxi para que lo llevara al hotel pero en el camino se encontraron con la peso menos esperada por el Uchiha.

-¿Tú que hace aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke muy disgustado por la persona que tiene al frente de ellos.

-Hola Sakura – Saludo el desconocido a Sakura ignorando a Sasuke.

-Hola Ryotaro-kun – Saludo Sakura sorprendida a verlo allí - ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Pregunto.

-Visitando a mi familia que tengo aquí – Contesto Ryotaro muy contento a ver a la hermosa pelirroja allí - ¿Y tú que hace por aquí y con él? – Interrogo.

-Gane un viaje al igual que él por una semana – Dijo Sakura con fastidio.

-Vámonos – Dijo Sasuke entre dientes tomando a Sakura de un brazo y alejándola de allí, Sasuke llamo a un taxi y él monto a Sakura no está de humor para verle la cara a ese idiota de Ryotaro.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ninguno de los dos dijeron nada hasta llegar a la recepción para la suerte de Sasuke su habitación esta a lado de Sakura, cosa que no le gusto a Sakura para nada pero como esta Ryotaro en Venecia tenia con quien entretenerse para no paso tan mal y así Sasuke le dejaría en paz. En la habitación de Sasuke este pesaba en una manera de salir con Sakura esa noche sin ser rechazado, mientras Sakura se prepara para esa noche.

En la noche Sasuke ya tenía su plan armado y no podía fallar esa noche aceptaría salir con él quiere o no, decidió salió para ir a la habitación de Sakura de una nueva vez, estaba a punto tocar pero observo que la puerta esta semi abierta así que entro sin permiso de Sakura. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba allí o si ya que siente que la ducha está abierta, Sasuke se sentó en la cama para esperar que Sakura terminara su ducha.

Sakura después del viaje decidió darse una ducha para refrescarse, tomo una toalla para ir hacia el baño y de paso su hermano y su linda cuñada no le dejaba de recordar cada cinco minuto que está allí con Sasuke es que a caso no entiende que se quiere olvidar de eso, el agua caliente comenzó abajar relajando cada parte del cuerpo y olvidándose por un momento con quien está de viaje. Diez minutos más tarde Sakura lista salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca, Sakura fijo su vista en su cama y al hacerlo se encontró con alguien acostado muy cómodamente en su cama.

-¿Se puede saber que hace tú aquí? – Pregunto Sakura muy molesta.

Sasuke que esta acostada en la cama de la pelirroja aspirando su dulce aroma impregnado en la cama fue interrumpido por la voz de Sakura que salía del baño – No es obvio te estoy esperando – Contesto Sasuke sentándose en la cama y mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza definitivamente esa mujer lo está volviendo loco.

-Pues no me interesa, vete de mi habitación ya – Exigió Sakura enojada por la forma en que Sasuke la mira.

-No me iré a ningún lado – Aseguro Sasuke acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Me tengo que vestir – Comunico Sakura.

-Hazlo nadie te lo impide – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ni loca, salte que se me hace tarde – Dijo Sakura desesperada tenía una cita con Ryotaro en media hora y Sasuke que no se quería ir.

-¿Tarde para qué? – Pregunto Sasuke algo confundido ha donde va que se le hace tarde.

-Tengo una cita con Ryotaro-kun – Contesto Sakura a ver si así se iba de una nueva vez, pero de vez de eso Sasuke se le acerco molesto al saber que saldría en una cita con ese imbécil.

-¡Saldrá con él! – Grito Sasuke enojado y furioso que su pelirroja se fuera con otro que no fuera él.

**Continuara…**

Disculpe sé que me tardo en actualizar pero hay veces que se me va la inspiración y cuando la tengo escribo en una libreta lo que pasa por mi mente una vez allí armo parte de la historia para subirle y últimamente no he subido porque acabo de terminar el liceo y viene la universidad y eso me está complicando un poco pero tratare de subir los siguiente capi y las demás historias lo más rápido que puedo sean paciente... Una última cosa espero que me deje mucho Reviews ya que son sus Reviews los que me inspira a seguir con las historias :D


	10. Sentimientos, confusión y celos

**Resumen: **Sakura cuando estuvo en primara era una niña gorda, con lentes y con aparatos en los dientes pero un grupo de chicos y chicas le hicieron la vida imposible, Sakura se fue y seis años regresa cambiada y con gana de vénganse de aquellos que la humillaron.

**Parejas Principales:** SasuSaku y NaruHina.

La historia es completamente **MIA** y no nadie puede **TOMARLA, NI ADAPTARLA SIN MI CONTESIMIENTO Y SIN MI PERMISO.**

Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, le pertenece al único y gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una producción de:**Rossi Uchiha.

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos, confusión y celos**

Sakura noto en la mirada de Sasuke rabia, enojo y furia que podía matar a cualquiera, todo eso por tener una cita con Ryotaro; será que Sasuke en verdad siente algo más que simple deseo por ella. Sasuke no piensa con claridad la rabia se apodero de él, no podía permitir eso así que salió de la habitación con un nuevo plan en mente si Sakura quiere jugar; bien él también jugara.

Sakura vio marcha a Sasuke dejándola confundida, sin embargo, no le importo total el Uchiha puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, la pelirroja se coloco un vestido negro corte "V" en el pecho y atado en el cuello llegas hasta las rodillas con detalles dorados, unas sandalias negras de agujas, el cabello suelto ondulado y se marquillo sencillo como a ella siempre le gusta.

Ryotaro llego al hotel donde Sakura se queda por esta semana, le pidió a la recepcionista que le avisara a la pelirroja de su llegada, un par de ojos negro observa a Ryotaro desde una distancia prudente, tiene gana de ir a darle varios golpe a ese idiota pero se contuvo sino quería arruinar sus planes. Sakura llego a lado de Ryotaro con un abrigo negro cubriéndola.

-Hola Sakura – Saludo Ryotaro besando la mano de Sakura como todo un caballero.

-Hola Ryotaro-kun – Saludo Sakura sonrojada por la acción de Ryotaro.

-¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Ryotaro recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de Sakura.

Ryotaro guio a Sakura a un carruaje que está estacionado afuera del hotel con mucho cuidado la ayudo a subir para luego subir él, sin darse cuenta que lo observa desde la entrada.

-Ya estoy lista guapo – Informo una voz femenina detrás del pelinegro.

-Hmp – Sonrió de medio lado satisfecho a ver a la mujer al frente de él – Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Una vez en la entrada del restaurant Ryotaro y Sakura fueron guiado a su mesa mostrando a la hermosa Venecia de noche iluminada por las luces de la cuidad, un deportivo negro se estaciona en la entrada bajando del auto un pelinegro que entrego las llaves a un chico para que se llevara el auto, pero antes ayuda abajar a su compañera.

-Buona Notte signore – Saludo el recepcionista en un perfecto italiano.

-Buona Notte tavolo per due – Devolvió el pelinegro.

-¿Ha una prenotazione? – Pregunto el señor para buscarlo en la lista.

-Se – Contesto el pelinegro observando todo el lugar.

-Nome della prenotazione – Inquirió.

-Uchiha Sasuke – Respondió Sasuke localizando lo que busca.

Luego de buscarlo en la lista lo llevaron a su mesa que no está muy lejos de la de Sakura, Sakura y Ryotaro platica un poco sobre su infancia mejor dicho mas el chico que Sakura ya que a esta no le gusta hablar sobre eso y eso lo respeta Ryotaro.

-¿Así que tu abuela es celosa contigo? – Pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Si – Contesto Ryotaro divertido por lo celosa que es su abuela con las chicas que ha llevado y ninguna ha llegado a sus expectativas – Pero siempre y cuando sea una chica como tú Sakura – Dijo esto tomando las manos de Sakura y acariciando lentamente.

Sasuke que observa esto no podía soporta mas así que se levanto tomando a su pareja y dirigiendo a la "feliz pareja". Mientras que Tokio exactamente en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki, un rubio y una peli café se besa a con mucho amor, el rubio la tiene agarrada de la cintura mientras que la peli café tiene rodeo su cuello, lo que no notaron fueron que un par de ojos acua y ojos perlas los miran con rabia con rabia y tristeza.

**Cof, cof, cof**

Naruto y Matsuri se separaron y dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la sala donde están Hinata y Gaara mirándolos estos a verlos se sonrojados, Naruto se levanto seguido de Matsuri y se encamino hacia sus amigos o mejor dicho a su amiga ya que el pelirrojo no era nada de ellos.

-Hinata, Gaara que sorpresa verlos – Saludos Naruto, Matsuri se colocó a lado de su novio y este paso su brazo por encima de su hombros pegándola a él - ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Pregunto.

-Yo vine a visitarlos – Contesto Hinata –No se Gaara-kun.

-Quería inventarlos a comer y bailar – Respondió Gaara que no despega los ojos de Matsuri pero esta tiene la vista hacia el suelo.

-Que buena idea – Dijo Naruto - ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatros? – Sugirió.

-Me parece bien – Comunico Gaara.

-Por esta bien – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué opinas amor? – Pregunto Naruto a Matsuri.

-Me encantaría – Respondió Matsuri abrazando a Naruto.

-Entonces ve y busca un abrigo en tu habitación – Pidió Naruto a lo que Matsuri se dirigió a la planta alta para ir a su habitación en busca de un abrigo.

-¿Acaso Matsuri vive aquí? – Interrogo Gaara con un deje de molestia en su voz cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

-Sí, **MIS SUEGROS** están de viaje y no regresa durante dos meses así que por lo tanto Matsuri por ser mi novia y ser muy querida por mi familia se quedara aquí hasta que regrese – Contesto Naruto también molesto porque no le gusta como ese pelirrojo se interesa por su novia.

Hinata solo escucha con atención la conversación de los dos hombres le daba algo de miedo dejarlo solo no valla hacer que esos dos terminara paliando, sin embargo, le da mucha tristeza que el rubio se preocupe tanto por Matsuri si lo entiende ella es su novia y le da envidia de lo que ella tiene, ya que si es ella lo que lo puede besar, si es ella lo que lo puede tocar, si es ella lo que le puede tomar de la mano y si es ella la que puede estar en sus brazos en esas noche tan frías y llena de soledad, si admite que sentía envidia de Matsuri porque tenía a Naruto y ella no. Matsuri llego a lado de su novio con un abrigo de color blanco que Naruto le había regalado en navidad.

-Estoy lista Naruto-kun – Informo Matsuri ya que sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

-Vámonos – Dijo Naruto le informo a una de las sirvientas que si sus padres pregunta por él o por Matsuri que le informaron que salieron a comer – Gaara yo te sigo desde mi auto – Comunico encaminando hacia su auto con Matsuri, Hinata se fue con Gaara ya que no quería irse con Matsuri y Naruto no podría soportar ese tiempo con ellos.

Cuando llegaron al Restaurant Nobucon su decoración estilosa, ladrillos vistos y grandes emblemas rosas, el restaurante del famoso chef Nobu Matsuhisa es una institución en el exclusivo barrio de Aoyama. La magistral mezcla de ingredientes japoneses tradicionales con sabores del Nuevo Mundo da lugar a exquisitos platos de firma como bacalao negro con miso, calamares con salsa ligera de ajo y el laureado "nuevo sashimi". Una aventura culinaria es el _omakase,_ el menú de degustación del chef. Naruto, Matsuri, Hinata y Gaara tomaron asientos cerca de unas de las ventanas del lugar, un camarero les llevo las cartas para tomar sus órdenes.

Después de quince minutos cada están probando de los rico platos que sirves en ese restaurant.

-Valla Gaara si sabe escoger buenos restaurantes – Dijo Naruto probando un poco del rico vino que pidió a perdición del pelirrojo.

-Gracias Naruto – Dijo Gaara tomando también vino y mirando al rubio con odio.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué esta tan callada? – Pregunto Matsuri que observaba a la pelinegra con preocupación desde que se unió al grupo se hicieron buenas amigas.

-Tranquila Matsuri no me pasa nada solo pensaba cosas – Contesto Hinata mirando su plato.

-¿Tienes algún problema? – Interrogo Matsuri preocupada por su amiga.

-No para nada, todo está bien – Respondió Hinata sonriendo falsamente porque por dentro le dolía estar enamorada del novio de unas de sus mejores amigas y eso la hacía sentir mal, Gaara que miro de reojo a Hinata se dio cuenta de que algo le pasa a Hinata y tenía que ver con el rubio.

Después de comer se dirigieron a una disco para bailar un rato, Gaara a cada rato mira a Hinata y ver como esta mira al Uzumaki descubrió que siente algo por ese y si eso es así podría convencer a Hinata de ayudarlo a separa a Naruto de Matsuri de una buena vez por toda.

Matsuri por otro lado se mantiene lo más lejos de Gaara su cercanía la incómoda es por eso que nunca se despega de Naruto y además del que rubio siempre la tenia pegada a él, no podía negar ama a Naruto es el chico que todas desearía tener y le da gracias a dios de ser ella la que tenia a ese chico tan maravilloso y caballeroso.

Naruto baila con Matsuri mientras que Gaara con Hinata y este tenía que a provechar de hablar con su amiga ahora.

-¿Hinata que siente por el Uzumaki? – Interrogo Gaara en el oído de la chica.

-No sé de qué me está hablando Gaara-kun – Contesto Hinata nerviosa.

-Hinata a mi no me engañas algo siente por ese tonto – Comunico Gaara sonriendo al notar el nerviosismo de Hinata.

-Claro que no Gaara-kun – Dijo Hinata con un ataque de nervio a millón.

-Solo recuerda Hinata que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – Dijo Gaara dejándola en paz por el momento no quería que su amigo Neji le diera un golpe por que a su prima le dio un a taque de nervio.

Hinata con eso que le dijo su amigo la dejo pensando, pero no quería traicionar a su amiga Matsuri solo por estar con el rubio; sin embargo; Gaara tenía razón en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y si ella está dispuesta a luchar por el amor del rubio lo haría pero Hinata sería capaz de traicionar así a su amiga.

Cuando se dieron la una de la mañana Naruto y Matsuri se fueron a su casa, mientras que Gaara lleva a Hinata a la suya en el camino a casa de la pelinegra no dijeron nada el ambiente es tenso para Hinata muy sofocante. Una vez en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga, Gaara no dejo de intentar de convencer a Hinata.

-Hinata se nota que está enamorada del Uzumaki – Dijo Gaara muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No Gaara-kun ya te lo he dicho – Comunico Hinata entrando de una vez a su casa pero Gaara la detuvo por el brazo.

-Ayúdame Hinata, ayúdame a separar a Naruto de Matsuri por favor – Pidió Gaara soltando a Hinata – Solo piénsalo, ya sabe mi numero si cambia de parecer.

Hinata muy confundida entro a su casa dirigiendo a su habitación pensando por lo dicho por su amigo, en serio quería que lo ayudara a separar a esos dos con qué objetivo, ¿será que Gaara está enamorada de Matsuri?, y si es así ella podría conquistar a Naruto.

-Después de todo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – Dijo Hinata muy segura de su decisión, tomo su celular y marco el número de Gaara este no tardo en contestar – Gaara, soy Hinata… te llamo para decirte que te ayudare a separarlos.

_**Continuara…**_

Gracias por sus Reviews a:

**Namikaze Hanoko**

**CoherenciaNula**

**Yoouarebeautiful**

**DESEE-NEE**

**tiny lizard**

**thanya Uchiha**

**AliceWay**

**paOtakuu**

**Cerezito-Karla**

**kutsinayi uchiha**

**Brilliant Star**


	11. Solo tú y yo

**Resumen: **Sakura cuando estuvo en primara era una niña gorda, con lentes y con aparatos en los dientes pero un grupo de chicos y chicas le hicieron la vida imposible, Sakura se fue y seis años regresa cambiada y con gana de vénganse de aquellos que la humillaron.

**Parejas Principales:** SasuSaku y NaruHina.

La historia es completamente **MIA** y no nadie puede **TOMARLA, NI ADAPTARLA SIN MI CONTESIMIENTO Y SIN MI PERMISO.**

Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, le pertenece al único y gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una producción de:**Rossi Uchiha.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.**

**Capitulo 11: Solo tú y yo**

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Uzumaki una peli café despierta por los rayos del sol le da justamente en el rostro así que con pereza se levanto recordando que se encuentra en la casa de su novio por insistencia de él y la de sus padres, Matsuri se dirigió a la ventana para admirar el hermoso jardín tan concentrada esta que no se dio cuenta cuando un rubio entro a su habitación y se coloco atrás de ella, Naruto se acerco al odio de su novia rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¿Como amaneció la mujer más hermosa del mundo y el universo? – Matsuri se estremeció por el cálido aliento de su novio en su oído.

-Naruto-kun, me asustaste – Dijo llevándose la mano en dirección al corazón – Amanecí bien – Contesto – ¿Y tú?

-Mejor ya que te tengo en mis brazos – Naruto a la cerca mas a él cómo se eso fuera posible besando su mejilla, Matsuri voltio el rostro para besarlo como ama a ese rubio le enseño lo que es el amor verdadero y lo que es la felicidad.

Siguieron con el beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Matsuri volvió admirar el paisaje por su ventada con el rubio abrazándola.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – Interrogo Naruto.

-Mmm... Nada – Respondió Matsuri - ¿Por?

-Que te parece si vamos y visitamos la hacienda de mi familia, solo tú y yo – Propuso Naruto girando a su novia para quedar frente a él besarle su pequeña nariz.

-Me encantaría pasar todo el día contigo Naruto-kun – Dijo Matsuri encantada por la propuesta y con un leve sonrojo.

-Perfecto empaca una pequeña maleta, que estaremos allá por cuatro días solo los dos – Anuncio Naruto mientras le da un beso rápido y sale de la habitación.

Matsuri hizo lo que su novio le dijo, empaco solo ropa para el campo y cómoda desde pantalones hasta chores, pasar cuatro días con su novio ellos dos solos sin nadie que los moleste le parece una estupenda idea, sin embargo, sentía nervio ya que nunca ha estado sola con ningún hombre y Naruto es el primer novio que tiene y estar solo la pone nerviosa.

En un restaurant muy lujoso se encuentra un pelirrojo esperando a su linda amiga para ponerse de acuerdo con su plana y todo debía salir perfecto, sin ninguna falla alguna.

-Disculpa la tardanza Gaara-Kun – Dijo una voz femenina tímidamente.

-Tranquila Hinata hace poco que llegue – Dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-¿Que tienes planeado? – Pregunto Hinata para ir directo al punto.

-Primero que todo tienes que estar muy cerca de Naruto y tratar que Matsuri este sola para yo hacer lo mío – Contesto Gaara tomando un poco de su café.

-¿Que mas?

-Vamos a salir con ellos hoy y tú vas a entretener a Naruto, para yo acércame a Matsuri – Contesto Gaara – Y lo que haremos después será esto...

En la entrada de la mansión Uzumaki se encuentra un rubio, una peli café y una pelinegra.

-Recuerda decirle a mis padres que nos veremos cuando regresa Sakura-chan – Informo Naruto tomando la maleta de su novia y acomodándola en el maletero de la camioneta.

-Si joven – Dijo la pelinegra.

-Si alguien nos busca, dile que regresamos en cuatro días – Ordeno el rubio abriendo la puerta del copiloto a Matsuri.

-Como usted ordene joven Naruto.

Naruto subió a la camioneta, camino a la hacienda Matsuri admira el paisaje y disfrutar del aire fresco del campo le brinda, Naruto la observa de reojo le gusta ver a su novia feliz y tenía planeado hacer que eso cuatro días sea maravilloso para ambos y desmotarle lo mucho que ama a la peli café.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.**

Una pelirroja se encuentra acostada en su cama del lujoso hotel con una gran molestia ya que su cena de a noche no fue como ella esperaba y menos si el pelinegro no deja de coquetear con la tipa esa quien sabe de dónde la saco, es que a pesar de tanto tiempo y todo el dolor que él le causo todavía lo ama.

-¡Maldito Uchiha como te odio! – Grito tirando una sandalia directo a la puerta donde un pelinegro entra la habitación y como pudo esquivo la sandalia.

-Valla que molesta esta – Dijo el pelinegro cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres? – Replico Sakura enojada.

-Solo viene ver cómo te encuentras – Respondió Sasuke muy tranquilo.

-Como vez estoy bien, así que te puedes ir – Dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama.

-Pues para mí al parecer no lo está – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella – Te noto molesta.

-Hmp

-¿Está molesta por lo de a noche? – Pregunto Sasuke sentándose a lado de ella.

-Molesta yo por lo de a noche, no para nada que te hace pensar eso – Contesto Sakura mirando para otro lado.

-Mmm... No se tal vez tu mirada – Dijo Sasuke tomando el rostro de Sakura para que lo mirara.

-Que cosa dice – Sakura se levando de la cama alejándose de Sasuke su acercamiento la pone nerviosa.

Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a Sakura por detrás para atraparla entre sus brazos – Esta molesta de que estuviera con otra y no contigo, porque si eso es la causa de tu enojo déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien decidió salir con otro y no conmigo – Informo con una sonrisa.

-Déjame en paz y te dije que no estoy molesta por nada – Dijo Sakura con una rabia en su voz.

-¿Entonces por qué me odias? – Pregunto Sasuke haciendo voltear a Sakura para tenerla de frente.

-Yo no he dicho eso – Dijo Sakura – Así que suéltame – Exigió.

-A no y no fuiste tú la que grito hace rato diciendo que me odia – Dijo Sasuke – Porque estoy seguro que a Itachi no es.

-Eso a ti no te importa – Sakura trato de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke pero acabe que lo intentaba Sasuke la apretaba más a él.

-Claro que si por qué no entiendo tu enfado – Comunico Sasuke agarrando mejor a Sakura.

-¡Te parece poco que vienes a pedirme una cita y porque no te acepte, fuiste buscando a la primera tipa que se traviesa por el camino e ir al mismo restaurant que yo coqueteando con esa en mi cara! – Grito Sakura sacando toda la rabia que sentía.

-Sakura Uzumaki esta celosa – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro que no, así que suéltame – Exigió de nuevo Sakura pero con poco esfuerzo.

-Sabe algo que hare algo mejor que soltarte – Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Así que hará? – Pregunto Sakura desafiándolo.

-Esto... – Sasuke tomo el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la beso.

Sakura se resistió al beso al principio, sin embargo poco a poco fue correspondiendo y es que como no si Sasuke besa muy bien sus labios son únicos la delicadeza de como la besa la confundió mucho, porque el Sasuke que la besa no se compara con el Sasuke de cuando eran niños. Por falta de oxigeno se separaron Sasuke pego su frente con la de Sakura observando su ojos.

-Empecemos de nuevo si, borremos todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros – Dijo Sasuke en susurro que solo ellos dos escucharan – Hagamos que este viaje sea felices para ambos, por favor Sakura.

-Está bien Sasuke, vamos empezar de nuevo – Dijo Sakura, Sasuke la volvió a besar.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.**

Naruto y Matsuri llegaron a la hacienda y fueron recibidos por el personal, dos sirvienta se encargaron de llevar sus maletas a su habitación mientras Naruto y Matsuri fueron a los establos a montar a caballo por los campo de la hacienda. Naruto tomo un caballo marrón y Matsuri uno blanco. Matsuri está muy feliz Naruto es un hombre increíble al comparado con Gaara que siempre la trato mal cuando se le declaro, la peli café dejo esos pensamientos atrás porque ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y disfrutar el futuro con su rubio novio en la hacienda.

Naruto nunca pensó estar más feliz en toda su vida pensar que en esta ciudad encontraría el amor de una chica hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, siguieron galopeando por todos los campos de hacienda con el excelente día que hacia Naruto no iba desperdiciarlo. Llegaron a un bellísimo prado con flores por todo el lugar de diferentes colores y grandes árboles que les brinda sombra para protegerse de los rayos del sol con un lago azul como el mismo cielo.

-Matsuri, ¿te gustaría hacer el picnic aquí? – Pregunto Naruto mirando a su novia ya que ella está observando el lugar.

-Claro amor, me gustarías aquí es un precioso lugar – Contesto Matsuri con su linda sonrisa.

Naruto bajo de su caballo para luego ayudar a Matsuri, entre los dos colocaron el picnic cerca de un árbol para recostarse en la sombra y disfrutar de la divina brisa del campo para luego comer la comida que la ama de la hacienda le hizo.

-Que rico esta la merienda – Comento Naruto probando un poco de la comida.

-Eso es cierto amor – Dijo Matsuri.

-Matsuri – La llamo Naruto.

-Dime Naruto-kun.

-Es que… - Naruto está nervioso es la primera vez que le pasa eso con una chica – Yo… te… amo – Finalizo Naruto todo sonrojado.

-Naruto-kun – Matsuri no sabía que decir las palabras se le formo como un nudo en la garganta así que prefirió demostrárselo de otra forma, se acerco a su novio y lo beso con todo el amor que siente por él.

Matsuri rodeo el cuello de Naruto para profundizar el beso y Naruto no se quedo atrás sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Matsuri para pegarla más a él. Por falta de oxigeno se separando dejando sus frente juntas y mirándose a los ojos azules versus negros, Naruto se levanto tomando a Matsuri en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué hace Naruto? – Pregunto Matsuri mirando a Naruto con algo de nervios.

-Vamos a bañarnos juntos amor – Contesto Naruto observando lo nerviosa que esta Matsuri.

-¿Con ropa Naruto-kun? – Replico Matsuri.

-Si – Y si mas Naruto se tiro con Matsuri al lago, Matsuri cerró los ojos antes de entrar al lago cuando sintió sus ropa pegada al suyo mas el cuerpo de Naruto que la dejo de abrazar en ningún momento. Estuvieron toda la tarde compartiendo juntos en el lago, al terminar se devolvieron a la hacienda porque Naruto no quería que su novia se enfermara por su culpa

Una vez en la hacienda la ama de llave los recibíos a ambos todos empapados, Naruto le pidió a Matsuri que se fuera a bañar y cambiarse de ropa mientras que Naruto habla con el ama de llave.

-Necesito que prepare algo estupendo para esta noche, cuando esté listo llévenlo a mi habitación – Ordeno Naruto que sube las escaleras para arreglarse para esta noche – Y después que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Como usted diga joven – El ama de llave se dirigió a la cocina para hacer lo que Naruto le pidió.

Una vez en su habitación se meto al baño lo más rápido que pudo para luego vestirse y esperar a Matsuri, ya que el ama de llave le llevo su cena a la terraza como el quería solo hace falta sus linda novia. Matsuri toco la puerta de su novio y esperando que le diera permiso, Naruto le abrió la puerta esta vestido con un pantalón negro, unos zapatos de vestir y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones de arriba abierto dejando ver su pecho bronceado.

-Adelante – Dijo Naruto dándole un espacio a Matsuri como todo un caballero.

-Gracias – Dijo Matsuri toda sonroja por lo caballeroso de que Naruto.

-Espero que no te moleste cenar en mi habitación

-No, no me molesta Naruto-kun – Naruto llevo a Matsuri hacia la terraza – Esta todo hermoso Naruto-kun.

Durante la cena Naruto le estuvo la platicando como fue su niñez y la de Sakura, Matsuri ya sabía toda la verdad sobre Sakura y el grupo de Sasuke y cómo es que ella es así, sin embargo, durante el tiempo que lleva conociéndola y a Sasuke se ha dado cuenta que cada vez que se miran no hay odio ni deseo en su ojos sino algo más que ningún de los dos se da cuenta, Naruto le platico el beso que se dieron Sasuke y Sakura el 24 de diciembre.

-Valla eso si que no lo sabía – Comento Matsuri sorprendida por eso – Eso confirma que eso dos siente algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.

-Sí, pero Sakura lo niega – Dijo Naruto tomando un poco de su vino.

-Es lo sabemos que pasaría Naruto-kun – Dijo Matsuri – Recuerda que todavía está muy herida.

-Yo creo que tiene miedo de darse cuenta que todavía lo ama a estar del daño que le hizo – Dijo Naruto que se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia el equipo de sonido.

-Eso no lo sabemos – Matsuri siguió a Naruto con la mirada - ¿Qué hace Naruto-kun? – Pregunto.

-Pues estamos aquí solo los dos y terminamos hablando de Sakura y Sasuke – Contesto Naruto colocando el Cd para que sonara – Así que esta canción te la dedicó porque en ella te demuestro la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado y lo mucho que te amo – Naruto se acerco a Matsuri y le extendió su mano para que ella lo aceptara – Me concede esta pieza.

-S…Si N…Naruto-kun – Matsuri tomo la mano de su novio y la música empezó a sonar.

_**(Único – Joey Montana)**_

**Brindo por ella,****  
><strong>**por la novia más hermosa del planeta,****  
><strong>**por la reina de mi sueños,****  
><strong>**la muñeca...****  
><strong>**que conquisto mi corazón,****  
><strong>**hoy voy a brindar****  
><strong>**por nuestro amor******

**Y que suerte tuve****  
><strong>**que la vida y el destino****  
><strong>**nos unió...****  
><strong>**por encontrarte hoy,****  
><strong>**les doy gracias a Dios...****  
><strong>**eres un milagro,****  
><strong>**eres para mí la bendición******

**Nuestro amor es único,****  
><strong>**uno en un millón,****  
><strong>**como luz del sol****  
><strong>**no para de brillar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar******

**Nuestro amor es único,****  
><strong>**uno en un millón,****  
><strong>**como luz del sol****  
><strong>**no para de brillar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar******

**Que no falte el sol,****  
><strong>**que me falte el aire,****  
><strong>**pero yo no quiero****  
><strong>**que me faltes tú...****  
><strong>**que me falte el agua,****  
><strong>**pero yo no quiero****  
><strong>**que te vayas tú...******

**Mucho más de lo que soñé,****  
><strong>**lo que siempre busque****  
><strong>**una mujer,****  
><strong>**un amor de verdad,****  
><strong>**que me haga soñar,****  
><strong>**lo nuestro es verdadero******

**Cada vez que****  
><strong>**yo me miro en tu ojos...****  
><strong>**yo siento como el****  
><strong>**mundo me da vueltas,****  
><strong>**entiendo que lo nuestro es real...****  
><strong>**es real...******

**Y nuestro amor es único,****  
><strong>**uno en un millón,****  
><strong>**como luz del sol****  
><strong>**no para de brillar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar******

**Nuestro amor es único,****  
><strong>**uno en un millón,****  
><strong>**como luz del sol****  
><strong>**no para de brillar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar******

**Brindo por ella,****  
><strong>**por la novia más hermosa del planeta,****  
><strong>**por la reina de mi sueños,****  
><strong>**la muñeca...****  
><strong>**que conquisto mi corazón,****  
><strong>**hoy voy a brindar****  
><strong>**por nuestro amor******

**Y que suerte tuve****  
><strong>**que la vida y el destino****  
><strong>**nos unió...****  
><strong>**por encontrarte hoy,****  
><strong>**les doy gracias a Dios...****  
><strong>**eres un milagro,****  
><strong>**eres para mí la bendición******

**Nuestro amor es único,****  
><strong>**uno en un millón,****  
><strong>**como luz del sol****  
><strong>**no para de brillar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar,****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar******

**Nuestro amor es único...****  
><strong>**como luz del sol...****  
><strong>**como el azul... del mar.**

Al terminar la canción Matsuri esta toda sonrojada y Naruto igual que ella, poco a poco sus boca se fueron acercando hasta que al fin sellaron sus amor en un tierno amor, entre el beso Naruto hablo – Te amo Matsuri – Profundizando el beso y dejando mas sonrojada a Matsuri.

_**Continuara… **_

**En el próximo capi LEMMON jejejejeje n/n que tenga una buenas tarde cuídense y disculpe el retraso jejejejeje se que no tengo perdón u.u nos vemos en el próximo capi y por favor deje su comentarios.**

**ANUNCIO**

**Aquellas personas que han leído dulce venganza estoy haciendo una encuesta ya que he observado que aquellas personas le ha gustado o mejor dicho le ha fascinado la pareja nueva de Naruto y Matsuri, les cuento de que se trata la encuesta, se trata de ver cuántos votos obtiene la parejas:**

**NaruHina**

**NaruMatsu**

**Ósea con quien creen ustedes que se deba quedar Naruto ¿Con Hinata o Matsuri?**

**Ustedes deciden ya que en DULCE VENGANZA les traigo unas que otras SORPRESAS jejejejeje :D**


	12. La Mejor Noche

**Capítulo 12: La mejor noche.**

Naruto tiene tomada de la cintura a Matsuri y esta tiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, el beso cada vez es más intenso, la música había dejado de sonar y el ambiente romántico se presentaba para esta hermosa ocasión dejando como la noche y la luna ilumina a los dos amantes.

-Matsuri – Suspiro Naruto entre el beso.

-Naruto-kun – Matsuri se sentía distinta ese beso ha despertado en ella algo maravilloso y está dispuesta a saber que es.

-Matsuri – Dijo Naruto separando sus labios de los hinchado y rojo labios de su novia – Te amo Matsuri y sabe que nunca haría algo que no te gustara – Matsuri noto el nerviosismo de Naruto – Pero me gustaría que esta noche la pasáramos juntos – Propuso.

-Juntos – Matsuri se dio la vuelta y miro la cama, solo pensar en dormir con el rubio en esa cama la hace sonrojar.

Naruto la vuelve abrazar por la cintura – Si juntos, claro siempre y cuando tú quieras – Dijo Naruto al odio de su novia sin saber lo que eso provocaba en ella.

-Me encantaría Naruto-kun pasar la noche contigo – Diciendo eso Naruto le dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos sin creerlo.

-En serio – Sonrió el rubio.

-Sí.

Naruto la volvió a besar y Matsuri no opuso resistencia, sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos es lo mejor y hermoso que le ha pasado en la vida. Naruto tomo a Matsuri delicadamente en los brazos y la llevo hacia la cama sin despegar sus labios, la acostó suavemente a lo largo de la cama y sin dejar que su peso la aplastara con ayuda de sus codos se acomodó encima de ella.

El beso cada vez es más apasionado pero con mucho amor, Naruto comenzó a besar el mentor de su novia y bajo hasta el cuello dándole pequeños besos que hacía que Matsuri suspirara. Las manos de la peli café están temblando nunca nadie la ha tratado como Naruto lo ha hecho y esta dispuesta a entregarle aquello que es lo más preciado para ella, Naruto la miro y la noto rara.

-¿Ocurre algo Matsuri? – Pregunto Naruto asustado que haber hecho algo mal.

-Nada, solo pensaba – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

-¿En qué? – Pregunto Naruto acariciando el rostro de Matsuri.

Matsuri cerró los ojos al sentir la delicada acaricia de su novio – Te amo – Dijo abriendo los ojos – Y quiero que esta noche ser tuya – Con sonrojo que adorno su bello rostro dijo la peli café.

Naruto está sorprendido pensó que había hecho algo mal y que equivocado esta su bella novia le ha dicho que la haga suya, sonrió y la volvió a besar para luego bajar al cuello y con una mano acariciar la pierna de Matsuri.

A medida que la noche continúa el ambiente en la habitación es más sofocos y lleno de mucho amor, Matsuri está completamente en ropa íntima como su novio la ropa le había estorbado y tanto el vestido como la ropa de Naruto fueron a parar a cualquier parte de la habitación. Naruto está sentado en la cama y Matsuri sentada encima de él con ambas pierna una a cada de Naruto.

Naruto besaba con devoción el cuello de Matsuri dejando un pequeño chupón, Matsuri no lograba para de gemir y suspirar por las acaricias provocadas por el rubio, sus manos le acariciaba esa la melena rubia y las de Naruto acaricia la espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén para dejar así al descubierto los senos de Matsuri.

Matsuri observa como su novio mira sus senos, sonrojo y luego le entro miedo ¿Qué tal si a Naruto no le gustara? ¿Si a él le gusta más grande y no lo de ella? Su mente comenzó a torturarla con tantas preguntas, sin embargo, al sentir la lengua de Naruto alrededor de su pezón derecho la hizo suspirar mientras la otra mano la sostenía por la espalda.

Naruto se levantó de la cama con Matsuri para luego depositarla en la cama y darle comodidad a ella y prestarle la atención a sus pezones, los suspiros de Matsuri se quedaron a un lado para darle paso a sus gemidos, para Naruto eso es música para sus oídos. Cuando los pezones recibieron toda la atención de él bajo por sus abdomen hasta llegar a sus vientre y repartirle delicados besos alrededor, sus manos quitaron la última prenda que le quedaba a Matsuri y mostrándola antes Naruto una tierna y delicada diosa con la cual debería ir con calma y preparándola para que él entrada. Separo las piernas de Matsuri para dejar al descubierto lo húmeda que ella está, Matsuri se cubrió los ojos con las manos por vergüenza nunca nadie la ha visto así.

-Matsuri mírame – Dijo Naruto tratando de llamar su atención, Matsuri lo miro sonrojada – Quiero que mires al hombre al cual piensa entregarte, entendido – Matsuri asintió y miro como Naruto se acomoda entre sus muslo y como comenzó a proporcionarle el placer con su lengua.

Naruto chupo mordisqueo y pellizco el clítoris a Matsuri y con un dedo poco a poco comenzó a masturbarla para dejarla más húmeda para él. Una vez que Matsuri llego al orgasmo, Naruto se colocó encima de ella sin el bóxer que ya se lo ha quitado.

-Te amo – La miro a los ojos – Voy hacer los más delicado contigo para no dañarte – Matsuri lo miro con ternura.

-Sé que lo harás y te amo – Matsuri lo beso.

Mientras se besa Naruto con cuidado se acomoda entre sus pierna y su pene en el eje de Matsuri y lentamente y sin hacerle el daño que le prometió entro en ella, sin embargo, al sentir algo que bloquea su paso comenzó a moverse dentro de ella para lubricarse y de una estocada la penetro. Matsuri al sentir la intromisión de Naruto dentro de ella se arqueo y grito su nombre.

-¡Naruto!

Naruto se quedó quieto dentro de ella y le dio por todo sus rostros tiernos besos para que ella se acostumbrara a él y limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos. Cuando ya sintió que el cuerpo de Matsuri no estaba tenso la miro.

-¿Lista? – Pregunto Naruto con temor de haberle hecho daño.

-Si – Respondió Matsuri.

Naruto comenzó a envestirla lentamente, y después de unos minutos las penetraciones era, más profundas y certeras, simplemente exquisitas para ambos, estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax, Naruto se derramo dentro de la peli café, después se derrumbó encima de ella, salió con cuidado y ambos se acomodaron en la cama, ella se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Naruto y este solo la abrazo, la sabana era todo lo que los cubría, no querían hablar, eso solo arruinaría el momento, se quedaron así abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos, no si antes de un Te amo por parte de los dos.

_**Continuará… **_

**AVISO**

**Sé que no tengo perdón pero con mi boqueo, el estrés de la uni y la compu dañada no podía seguir publicando, he vuelto porque quiero continuar mis historias y ahora sí que publicaré más seguido.**

**Sobre lo de quien quiere que se quede Naruto ente Matsuri y Hinata, las votaciones van así:**

**NaruMatsu: 9 votos.**

**NaruHina: 7 votos.**

**Esta semana se cierra los votos para luego decir la pareja ganadora.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y dulce sueño.**


	13. AVISO

**AVISO**

**Debido de que debo terminar la primera historia que empecé que se llama Mi niña cómplice y que solo le falta el capítulo final voy a dejar este historia. Sin embargo, ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos.**

**Aquellos que piense que Sakura y Sasuke están viviendo todo en color rosa se equivocaron su dudas serán aclaradas en el siguiente capítulo, ya que en mi historia solo habrá una pareja y no se ¿Cuál será?**

**Las votaciones ya habían terminados y los resultados son:**

**NaruMatsu: 9 Votos.**

**NaruHina: 8 Votos.**

**Por mayoría de votos gana NARUMATSU.**

**Ptt: ****kiome17**** y ****Guest lo siento pero a mí se me paso por alto decir que las votaciones eran hasta 19/09/14 y es por eso que sus votos no cuenta u.u lo siento y sé que en eso tengo la culpa yo por no haber dicho la fecha límite.**

**Los invitos a que lean MI NIÑA COMPLICE QUE YA LE QUEDA EL CAPITULO FINAL.**

**Att: Rossi Uchiha.**


End file.
